Don't Come in, I'm Naked
by Enpowera
Summary: Fem!Hiccup. Male!Astrid. Join Hiccup as she tries to stop rumors, have others accept her, and learn how to train an overly affectionate dragon. Title is a reference to a very common excuse Hiccup makes to stop people from entering her room. Based off a roleplay.
1. Chapter 1

**Enpowera:** Welcome to the story. It's based off a very funny rp my friend and I had. None of it is to be taken seriously and a good chunk is taken directly from the roleplay with some edits. The main pairing is Hiccup/Dagur. Onesided Male Astrid/Hiccup. I just really wanted to share this funny roleplay with everyone.

 **Note 1:** Dagur never terroized Hiccup, as due to Hiccup being a female, he took pity on her being weak and small. He's still an ass to everyone else though.

 **Note 2:** There are random bouts of song lyrics. As I stated before, most of it was taken from a rp. If you don't like them, then skip past them or stop reading all together.

* * *

 **Berk** \- An Island inhabited by the Hairy Hooligans. Snowy and cold most of the year, Hail the rest, and one brief month of nice weather (which is used for going on raids). All year long it is tormented by a certain pest...

 **It's leader:** Stoick the Vast, a great warrior, dragon slayer,chief and not so great father.

 **It's heir:** Hiccup the Clumsy, daughter of Stoick the Vast, major klutz, inventor of things that can backfire, and the opposite of a shield maiden. Trained well for 'women' things like sewing. Her only value is seen as a bride, as intelligence isn't appreciated on Berk.

 **Village Opinion of Heir:** Marry her off and let Snotlout (closest male relative) take over.

 **The village's tormentor and the reason why every house is new:** Dragons. Fire breathing, livestock stealing dragons.

A young teenaged girl scampered about her house, running back and forth between cooking/baking various things and trying to get ready for the day, tossing on a green tunic and some brown pants and boots. After about twenty minutes, the petite girl had her long red hair braided and enough food to feed a small army (it seemed) in front of her. She had managed to get by with only a few little burns and one small cut from the knife (so a good start to the day).

She was getting ready to yell out for her father when he appeared by himself, having awoken to the sounds and smells. Ten minutes later and only a slice of bread, a small fish, and a few eggs were all that was left. The great,burly man that was her father, Chief Stoick the Vast, said a brief goodbye and went to go about chiefing.

"You're welcome..." the girl sighed to the non existent thank you before she sat down to eat her breakfast by herself, as usual.

After washing the dishes and laundry (along with hanging it out to dry) she went into town to run some errands, tripping in her haste to finish before it was time to go to work. She landed face first into some dirt/mud.

"Just perfect," She sighed, clothes ruined already. That was the story of her life, failing at the simplest of tasks.

"Now Hiccup, what have I told you about rushing to do your work?" An older male's voice asked as she was lifted off the ground by a hook on his hand. "If ya don't take your time, it'll just break in the end." The man in question was Gobber, the local weapon-smith and trainer for the next generation of dragon slayers. "I know you're a busy girl, but rushing around to do every little thing's gonna break that wee body of yours eventually."

"That's crazy talk," she stated sarcastically, dusting herself off, "and I'm not that small". She ignored the laughter of the nearby village folk, specifically the other teenagers.

"Eh, whatever you say." Gobber just shrugged. "Don't be late for work, I have a feeling we're going to be quite busy soon enough!" He smiled a bit at the thought of fixing and making more weapons in the near future. "A viking's work is never done, especially with dragons!"

Hiccup nodded and took off to get her errands run.

"Did you see how she faceplanted?" Snotlout (Hiccup's cousin and main tormentor)laughed loudly once Gobber was out of hearing range,"what a klutz."

Tuffnut joined in his laughter while Hiccup turned scarlet and tried to focus on her task at hand, not on the insults. Hiccup was getting used to it by now anyway, it still stung, but when one was as awful a viking as she was, it was a given to be insulted regularly. It'd started with Stoic publically stated she could not be trained to fight, lest she hurt herself.

"It's amazing how she can even walk straight." Ruffnut commented, then laughed at her own 'joke.'

"It's almost like watching a disoriented dragon fly, but walking instead!" Fishlegs laughed a bit, but he got an un-amused stare from the female twin.

Hiccup bit her cheek to prevent the tears that were trying to form. Who was she kidding, the insults would always hurt. What she wouldn't give to be able to fight back against the insults and prove them all wrong. As the Chief's daughter, though, she couldn't risk acting out on her anger, lest she be more of an embarrassment.

 _ **I don't wanna be left behind. Distance was a friend of mine. Catching breath in a web of lies. I've spent most of my life. Riding waves, playing acrobat. Shadowboxing the other half. Learning how to react. I've spent most of my time...**_

 _ **Catching my breath, letting it go, Turning my cheek for the sake of the show**_

 _ **Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right...**_

The young teen calmed her emotions, put on her best front, and went about her business, giving herself words of platitude that her intelligence might one day help. Or perhaps she'd be fortunate enough for her father to let her train. In any case she needed to hurry up with her errands and rushed to do just that, arranging for any purchases to be delivered to her house before rushing toward the forge. Along the way she fell into the mud again- this time due to Snotlout 'accidentally' tripping her.

Gobber looked up as the muddy girl entered. "Troubles, lass?"

"Nope, I love being covered in mud,"

"Ooky-dokey...mind getting to work?" He piled an impossibly large pile of weapons into her hands and sent her off to repair them, "make it fast, you never know when a dragon will show up,"

"Yes, Sir," the viking princess rushed to tie her apron and get to work, occasionally nicking herself, but doing a fine job of sharpening and repairing the weapons (almost better than Gobber).

A little while later, Stoic picked up an axe that had been repaired for him. It was sharper and more balanced than it ever was before, a result of Hiccup's handiwork,"Thank ye, Gobber, one of your finest pieces. Hiccup, make sure to pay attention." he was off before he could be corrected.

"Have fun swingin' that around!" Gobber called out before he continued on his own work.

 _'Nevermind that I was the one who fixed it'_ Hiccup mentally sighed. Her mental sigh turned to an outward groan as the group of teens approached the smithy. They were carrying the heaviest weapons they could find, hoping Hiccup would fall trying to lift them. _'Best to not disappoint,'_

Hiccup took the weapons one by one, surprisingly able to carry them. Snotlout, Fishlegs,and Tuffnut were quietly amazed, but hid it behind laughs as she stumbled slightly over a stray hammer. Ruffnut, on the other hand, hid a smile at her friend. Yes, she gave Hiccup shit, but she gave everyone shit. So it made her proud when the only other girl their age did awesome at something. As the boys wandered off, she quietly called for Hiccup to meet her outside her -Hiccup's- house later for their usual chat. Hiccup agreed readily, happy her only friend hadn't abandoned her, yet.

A while after the other teens had left a handsome young man approached to pick up his axe. He had icy blue eyes and golden blond hair braided down his back. He was Ari Hofferson, the local heartthrob and a prime example of the perfect viking. Hiccup blushed bright red, having a slight crush on the boy, like every other girl. Luckily Gobber saved her the embarrassment of talking to him and handed Ari his axe.

"It feels different…" He mumbled, taking a few test swings.

"Hiccup rebalanced the blade and replaced the handle for ya," Gobber stated with pride.

"WHAT? You let _her_ near it?" Ari didn't have anything against Hiccup per say...he just knew how accident prone she was.

"The lass knows what she's doing and I was watching the whole time,"

"Fine…" Ari still looked weary about it as he paid and left.

Hiccup sighed as he left, caught up in a daydream….till Gobber swatted the back of her head.

"Head out of the clouds, lass," Gobber stated knowingly, "stop making googly eyes at every male that catches your attention."

"Yes, Gobber," Hiccup sighed, getting back to work.

Later that night, after having made her dad supper, Hiccup waited in her 'backyard' area for Ruffnut to show up. Hiccup had changed out of her usual outfit into her nightgown, which was basically a long white tunic. No one but Ruffnut would see her, so she hardly saw the point of waiting till later to change out of her dirty clothes.

"I hope she didn't forget," that would be just Hiccup's luck. As Hiccup was getting ready to head back in, the blond girl arrived, waving eagerly in greeting.

"Hi Hiccup!" She greeted loudly as she bounded up.

"Quiet! Do you want to wake my father?"

"Good point…" Ruffnut quieted down. Away from her twin, Ruff could actually be relatively well behaved.

The girls got settled in together and started chitchatting about their day.

"And then Ari showed up…" Hiccup stated, making Ruff sigh dreamily, "but he seemed upset that I had repaired his axe. What is it about me that repels people?"

"Well…"

"Don't answer that!"

Ruff laughed a bit, "If it makes you feel better, last summer Dagur didn't seem repelled by you...he was constantly by your side," Now that was a man, wild and unpredictable.

Hiccup blushed red at the thought of the Heir of the Berserker tribe. As they were both heirs, whenever either Chief/heir pair would visit the other, they would end up hanging out together. Dagur was a few years older and had orangish red hair and a very violent attitude, except towards Hiccup. It seemed to Hiccup that he took pity on her weak and helpless female status, and was actually her only other friend besides Ruff. Not that it counted, given how far away he lived.

"It was expected of him to hang out with me…"

"Taking romantic walks around the island," Ruff hinted.

"Gobber was with us, most of the time,"

"Except..?" Ruff was digging for information. Little did both girls know that Ari, who was taking a walk, had stopped to eavesdrop after hearing his name.

"When I was showing him some of my favorite hiding spots Gobber didn't know about…"

"So you showed him your _secret spots?_ " Ruff hinted suggestively.

"That isn't what happened at all!"

 _ **Summer lovin' had us a blast...Summer lovin' happened so fast. Met a girl crazy for me. Met a boy, cute as can be. Summer days drifting away to oh oh the summer nights…**_

"Then tell me!"

"Well..we walked around and chatted a lot...but nothing inappropriate…"

Ari was definitely interested in what was being said now, hiding behind a shed to not get caught.

"Why not show him more _secret spots_ and see if he makes a move next time?" The way Ruff said secret spots had Hiccup turning scarlet, "no, seriously, see if he likes ya…"

"But...even we did...how would that work, we're the heirs to two different tribes...unless our firstborn took over one tribe and another child the other…" Hiccup was never going to lose this blush at the thought of having a child with Dagur...or more specifically the _process_ of making one. "I suppose he might like me…"

"What makes you say that?"

"He might have...kissed me...once…"

Ruff squealed at that, hugging her friend, "see, someone out there is dumb enough to want you!" And so the girls continued for hours.

Ari definitely felt rage at that thought, and stormed off, grumbling to himself. His storming off brought him to where Snotlout was hanging out at, and he griped to Snotlout about Hiccup and her having Dagur's kid…. His angry mumblings leaving out the important detail that nothing had happen for said kid to come into existence. The mention of 'secret places' had Snotlout smirking at the thought of spreading this news around. That would definitely make him the next chief if his cousin was whoring around.

Later that night, after everyone had gone to bed, alarm bells sounding, signalling a dragon attack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enpowera:** And so it continues...

* * *

Hiccup awoke as she heard yelling and screaming, along with the thundering footsteps of her father rushing out the door. She rushed to dress, wanting to help. She quickly braided her hair as she ran out the door and towards the forge.

"What are _you_ doing out?!"

"Get back inside!"

"Watch it!"

Hiccup winced as everyone who came into her path yelled at her to get to safety. Eventually she made it to the forge.

"Hurry it up Hiccup, we've got dragons all over Berk!" Gobber barked while he was busy smithing weapons back to new. "And don't lollygag with those girlish fantasies of working with the other teens to stop the dragons either!"

"Right" Hiccup rushed to work, _only on Berk is dragon fighting a girlish fantasy_. "You know, I really should get out there to make my mark,"

"You got enough scars, Hiccup,"

"Not on me!"

"You can't even lift a weapon, just stay in the forge where it's safe,"

"I have all these inventions to overcome that,"

"That backfire," Gobber winced as Hiccup tapped one of said inventions, sending a bola into a viking.

"Whoops…"

"And that's why you can't join in, because of all of this," Gobber gestured to all of her.

"You just gestured to all of me…"

"Exactly,"

~~~Meanwhile, amongst the chaos~~~

Snotlout was spreading rumors of Hiccup's supposed pregnancy with Dagur's bastard.

""Man, I'd totally believe it, I mean it'd be the only thing she can hope to be good at," He joked, "probably wanted to make sure someone would actually marry her,"

Ignoring that by far, Hiccup was the prettiest on the island as she wasn't battle worn, only having minor scars. But Tuffnut didn't stand a chance in Hel with her, so therefore she is undesirable. Especially since she was sleeping with Dagur apparently. Dagur would gut him if he made a move on his girl.

"She's reached a new level of desperation if that's the case," Fishlegs stated as he tossed a bucket of water on a house.

Given the gabby nature of the vikings, the rumor spread quickly between the teens. And some townsfolk, who thankfully hushed around Stoick.

~~~Back at the Forge~~~

"Stay put, I'm going in," Gobber grabbed a weapon, swapped out his hook, and took off.

"Yes sir~" Hiccup chimed. Once Gobber was gone she grabbed her bola thrower and took off into the fray, heading towards a good vantage point. No one caught her, so she got to where she wanted and waited. She smirked as she saw a pitch black shape, took aim, and fired, catching the mythical Night Fury. "Did anyone see that?"

"See what?" Ruff had followed her friend.

"I shot down a Night Fury!"

"Really? Cool..wait..which one is that?"

"The one no one's seen before! Let's go find it, it's near Raven's Point!" Hiccup and Ruffnut were off. A few other villagers heard the Night Fury claim and instantly spread rumors of doubt.

~~~A few hours later~~~

"How did we lose a dragon?!" Hiccup bemoaned. She felt like crying tears of frustration.

"Maybe Loki is hiding it from us?" Ruff suggested with a yawn.

"Maybe...you head home, I'm going to keep searching,"

 _ **One way or another I'm gonna find ya. I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha.**_

 _ **One way or another I'm gonna win ya. I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha.**_

 _ **One way or another I'm gonna see ya. I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha.**_

 _ **One day, maybe next week. I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha.**_

"Right," Ruff took off to head home. Hiccup, however, continued looking.

Ruffnut arrived home and joined in on the cleanup, exhaustion forgotten at the sight of the destruction. Whilst cleaning up, the rumors about Hiccup's pregnancy continued to spread.

"She's sooo tiny though,"

"That makes it easier for her to hide it...any weight gained would just look like her filling out,"

"I can't believe she's degraded herself so."

"Well Ari said she was expecting Dagur's son, so it must be true,"

"Wait, how'd Ari find out?!"

"No idea, he was complaining about it last night," Snotlout stated, "he sounded mega jealous. Maybe he thought he'd marry Hiccup so that he could be chief. "

"Why would he be interested in that twig though, she is so much shorter and smaller than him" a random jealous girl grumbled.

"Well if Dagur got her pregnant, he obviously is interested in her and Dagur is bigger, stronger, and older than Ari,"

"True…"

Ahh, teens and their gossip. Whilst the teens were gossiping, the adults were planning to go searching for the Dragon Nest to deal with the threat once and for all.

~~~Back with Hiccup~~~

Hiccup stared in amazement at the dragon she had caught in the bola.

"Holy shit...is that a Night Fury?! I actually did it! I downed a Night Fury," She cheered, "now to kill it and prove to my father that I can be a proper viking!"

Hiccup pulled out her knife(the only one she was allowed) to finish the job. She approached the Night Fury and a feeling of guilt filled her as it looked at her pitifully, accepting its fate.

"I...I can't do this," Hiccup sighed, choosing to cut the beast free instead. Something inside her said it was the right thing, that it was the only thing to do...she didn't think she ever connected with a creature so quickly…

Once free, the Night Fury pounced her and roared in her face angrily.

 _I am so gunna die…._ Hiccup closed her eyes in fear.

After roaring for a few minutes the dragon bounded off, away from the viking girl.

"..." Hiccup dusted herself off and stood to leave, only to fall into a dead faint after a few steps.

~~~Back to the Teens~~~

"Why would Ari marry Hiccup to be Chief, he could probably just ask and he'd be named heir," Tuff was having a brighter moment...which was ruined by Snotlout punching him.

"Tuffnut has a point," Fishlegs meekly stated, afraid of being hit.

"Or Tuffnut and me could be chief~ two heads are better than one," Ruff suggested.

"I'm the closest bloodwise!" Snotlout stated, "therefore I get first dibs."

"Given the options, Ari is the best," Fishlegs stated sternly.

"No!" Snotlout growled, storming off and away from the laughter. If Hiccup wasn't the brunt of the jokes, he was, sadly. His moping was ruined as he heard a growl.

"WHERE'S HICCUP?!" Stoick had come home to find no supper, an empty house, and no daughter cooking said supper.

"I could had sworn she went home after the raid. One of the twins was with her, " Gobber stated.

"We need to find her, now!" Stoic growled, worry in his voice. If anything had happened to Hiccup, he didn't know what he'd do.

"I'm sure she's fine. Probably show up in a minute," Gobber stated.

Luckily, as he said that, Hiccup stumbled in. Hiccup resisted the urge to cower as Stoick yelled at her.

"Of all the stupid things to do after a dragon raid! You're grounded and as punishment, you will help Gobber with teaching the teens to slay dragons!"

"So my punishment is training to kill dragons?" She asked, trying to hide her worry as she couldn't kill a dragon…

"No. You will assist Gobber, but you will not be allowed near the weapons or dragons at ALL,"

"Righto, Chief," Gobber stated while Hiccup pondered that. "I'll see you tomorrow then,"

"Wait...my punishment is banning me from training to slay a dragon...by making me help teach to slay dragons...when before I wasn't even allowed near it at all?"

"Yep,"

 _Sometimes I think I'm the only one with a brain..._

Hiccup prepared supper for the both of them, Stoick eating his usual mountain of food and Hiccup eating only a few bites. It was quiet, as usual. Stoick didn't know how to talk to Hiccup whilst Hiccup was used to not talking to her father.

Hiccup gave a quiet goodnight and went to get ready for bed. Stoick peeked in on her after a while, sighing as he noticed his baby girl was growing up and looking more like her mother everyday. He hated the distance between them, but between his being chief and her being...well _her,_ it seemed impossible to bridge the gap. He only hoped he came back to her after this next raid.

Hiccup awoke late the next morning and rushed to dress and get started on breakfast, only to notice her father was gone, no one having told her about the adults leaving to find the dragon nest. She had no time to worry about that, though, as she rushed to go help Gobber at the arena.

~~~At the Arena~~~

"Where is that girl?" Gobber paced back and forth as he waited for his 'assistant' to come to the training dome.

The teens were entertaining themselves as they waited. Ruffnut was currently seeing how long it would take to make her brother go night-night by slapping him on the face, while Tuffnut encouraged her. Fishlegs was mentally going over dragon facts in his head. Snotlout was acting all cocky and tough, while Ari was in 'serious' mode with his axe in hand.

"I'm here," Hiccup panted as she arrived. She had just run a good mile from her house to get here.

"Getting out of shape?" Snotlout teased.

"Enough of that. Lass, learn to show up on time, I almost started without ya,."

"Yes sir…" Hiccup sighed, "what do you need me to do?"

"Not get killed," Gobber stated. "Now everyone line up."

The teens rushed to obey.

"Now, today we're going to face off against a Gronckle!" Gobber stated as he rubbed his hand and claw (carefully) together.

"Boulder class, attack level 8." Fishlegs said quietly.

"Now, how many shots does a Gronckle have?" Gobber asked.

"Six!" Ari stated quickly.

"Very good Ari!" Gobber nodded in approval.

"It also as a speed level of 4 and an armor strength of 20." Fishlegs added.

"Yes Fishlegs, thank you for your oh so helpful input." Gobber sighed and shook his head.

Snotlout laughed a bit at the know-it-all being chastened a bit. Hiccup, however, just hoped the lesson would end quickly as she moved to release the gronkle.

"Gobber, why is she near the door?" Fishlegs asked as he saw Hiccup close to the dragon's holding cell.

"Because I believe in on the job training." He smirked and looked over at the young maiden. "Let it loose!"

Hiccup released the Gronckle and went to go find someplace safe, not wanting to get into anymore trouble.

Snotlout charged at it, forgetting a very important thing- his shield. The twins were fighting over another shield, yelling about who should get the flower one. Ari just grabbed his and rushed in, while Fishlegs held up his and started repeating facts to himself.

 _We are so screwed when they take over fighting the dragons._ Gobber and Hiccup had similar thoughts. Their only hope was Ari… The lesson was very entertaining for the observers though, Hiccup and Gobber both wishing popcorn had been invented so that they could munch on it whilst watching.

The gronckle quickly took out Snotlout with a whip of her tail before moving on the fire a blast towards the twins. Both twins yelped and narrowly avoided it, abandoning the shield they were fighting over in favor of the next closest two. Hiccup rushed in to drag Snotlout out of the way (he was her cousin after all).

"I am very much hurt!" Tuffnut complained as he was hit by a blast seconds after getting a shield. Luckily the blast threw him out of the arena.

"Hurry it up Hiccup, your small size won't stop a dragon from chewing your bones!" Gobber called out while switching his sight from her to the dragon that was terrorizing everybody else.

Ari was doing what he does best, and that was managing to survive.

Ruffnut was just trying to survive, as was Fishlegs. Fishlegs was doing a bit better though since he actually knew how Gronckles (and many dragons in general) ticked in terms of stats. Sadly both got taken out minutes after Tuffnut. Both ran out of the arena the best they could.

"Only two shots left," Gobber called. He winced as Ari managed to get blasted, "make that one, training is done...HICCUP, NO!"

Hiccup had fallen into the ring, right in front of the Gronckle, after having dragged Snotlout (who'd awakened) to safety. The gronckle fired at the last perceived threat, Hiccup narrowly avoiding the blast and certain death by dodge rolling to the side. Gobber managed to hook the Gronckle and drag her back into her cage.

"You know, for a pregnant chick she moves good," Snotlout commented.

"...WHAT?!" three voices called out. Ari was stunned, Gobber was godsmacked, and Hiccup was very very confused.

"Everyone, except for my assistant, is dismissed, "Gobber stated, his playful attitude gone.

The teens, excluding Ari and Hiccup, left. Ari hung back in the shadows to listen in to see what Hiccup had to say.

"I think the gronckle hit Snotlout harder than we thought," Hiccup gave a nervous giggle, "I mean I've never kissed a boy, let alone done _that_." The brief kiss from Dagur did not count, as he was clearly a man.

"Hiccup, Snotlout better be lying or Odin help me there will be NO force on this earth to save you from your father when he finds out!" Gobber warned, his usually cheerful (for a viking) demeanor replaced with a very serious and angry one.

 _Waaaaaaaaaaait a second..._ The gears in Ari's head started to turn with what she said.

"He is, you can take me to the healer for proof," Hiccup was currently incredibly scared. ' _Snoutlout, I_ _ **WILL**_ _kill you'_

"Then we're going NOW!" Gobber practically threw Hiccup over his shoulder and ran out as quickly as his still-intact leg and peg-leg could carry him.

Ari followed in secret, wanting to see how it would turn out...and then smack Snotlout later with the information, both metaphorically and literally.

Gobber and Hiccup soon reached Gothi, who examined Hiccup, and groaned, writing down a scolding for wasting her time, as virgin girls could NOT be pregnant.

"Oh thank the gods!" Gobber sighed with much relief. "I just about had a heart attack just from THINKING about what Stoic would do!"

Ari sighed mentally with relief. _It's all because of Snotlout taking what I said completely out of context...now, how to break it to him that would result in a huge dent in his ego?_

Hiccup sighed. Of course all the worry would be about Stoic's reaction. Nevermind if she HAD been pregnant, oh no, the only thing that would of mattered was her father's reaction.

"Well, I'm leaving now," Hiccup stormed off, heading to locate the Night Fury she'd discovered. _Stupid vikings._


	3. Chapter 3

**Enpowera:** And now the real fun begins. I do remind everyone that this is for laughs and based on a roleplay. We thought an upcoming plot point would be quite fun due to how affectionate Toothless is. Toothless is seriously like a giant cat.

 **Note:** A reminder that this will be a Hiccup/Dagur story eventually. And Hiccup will never live down the pregnancy rumor.

* * *

The door creaked as Ari opened the door to the Mead Hall. As the main source of food and drink, it was a popular hangout of everyone over the age of 13 (the age most were allowed to drink without question). He smirked and headed over towards the table were Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut sat, still gossiping.

"I wonder if Hiccup's baby will be a boy or girl…" Ruffnut pondered, still convinced her best friend was having a child. Someone needed to hold her hand to help her understand that Hiccup would have to have sex in order to produce a child.

"Obviously a boy, if Ari said so," Tuffnut told his sister. Tuffnut was not the one to hold his sister's hand through life lessons.

"Hi, guys," Ari greeted cheerfully, ready to burst their bubbles.

"Hey Ari, great work in the ring, man," Snotlout stated, sucking up to the stronger viking.

"You're a show in for the top spot," Fishlegs encouraged.

Ari grinned at the compliments, "Thanks. Now what was this about my saying Hiccup was having a boy?"

"You know, you told me the other night," Snotlout stated.

"When I was upset?"

"Yes,"

"Can you repeat word for word what I said?"

Snotlout did so.

"Hey...that sounds similar to my and Hiccup's chatting," Ruff managed to connect the dots, "you were eavesdropping AND spreading lies! How could you?!"

"You two were talking loudly and it's not my fault Snotlout took what I said out of context," Ari defended himself. Luckily no one could stay too upset at him, especially as he turned it around on Snotlout.

Teenagers…

~~~With our fair Maiden~~~

"Where is that stupid dragon," Hiccup growled as she navigated through the forest, following the path of broken branches.

After some time passed she reached the entrance to a cove, up on a steep cliff. Peeking over the edge she spotted her prey. Confusion filled her face as she watched the poor thing struggle to try to climb up the wall and get out.

"Why don't you fly?" She continued watching, pulling out her sketchbook. First the dragon didn't kill her, and now he isn't flying, what was going on?

Some sketches later and she noticed something "Your tail...it's missing a fin...that's it!" It wasn't that he didn't want to fly, he just couldn't. "Oh no…." She had to go down to try to help him.

Hiccup carefully climbed down into the cove, only tumbling the last 10 or so feet. "Ow," she winced a bit, but nothing was broken. However, the fall did call the attention of the dragon. He shot her a weary look, growling a bit.

"It's okay boy...I won't hurt you...here, you hungry?" She held out a salted fish she had packed for lunch. The poor thing probably hadn't ate in a least a day, so giving up one meal was the least she could do.

The night fury sniffed, edging closer, before eagerly taking the fish from her hand and bounding off a couple feet away. He kept eyeing her wearily.

"I guess I should go so that I can get my own lunch," having missed breakfast, Hiccup just now realized she was starving.

The dragon seemed to understand and regurgitated a fish head for her.

"No thanks, I'm good," It did not look appetizing at all. The dragon nudged it towards her, till finally she reluctantly took a bite, and proceeded to run to the bushes to throw up.

When Hiccup returned from the bushes she noticed the dragon giving her a gummy smile. "Where are your teeth?" She asked curiously, moving forward to examine him, only to jump back as the razor sharp teeth made an appearance.

"Toothless...hmmm" She thought up a name for her new friend (at least she thought they were friends). Bravely she reached over to touch his head, feeling an amazing warmth as the dragon's eyes dilated.

Dragon and Viking looked each other in the eye.

 _ **Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you. Like a river flows to the sea, so it goes, some things are meant to be. Some things are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too, cause I can't help falling in love with you…**_

"We are so wrong about you guys…" Hiccup realized as the newly dubbed Toothless nuzzled her hand.

 _ **Just can't help falling in love with you…**_

A few bonding hours passed and Hiccup took off, promising to return tomorrow. She pondered as she ate dinner quietly in the great hall, and was so lost in thought she didn't notice Gobber following her as she rushed home to work on sketching a blueprint on an idea to help Toothless fly again.

"Hiccup, everything okay in there?" Gobber started opening the door.

"Don't come in! I'm naked!" Hiccup did not want him to come in and see the drawings. Luckily, ever since she started developing womanly assets, the excuse worked to keep her father and Gobber out.

"Right, lassie," Gobber stopped. There are some things a father figure did not want to see.

Hiccup quickly hid her drawings and changed into a nightgown. She opened up the door. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to check on ya. A girl your age shouldn't be home alone,"

"I am a young woman, thank you very much," Hiccup was 14, almost 15 years old, plenty old enough to be left alone, given that she was old enough to marry.

"I know. That's the problem,"

"Don't worry, I won't ever be hiding a guy in my room. A guy would have to _like_ me first for that to even happen,"

"I suppose you're right, lass, have a good night," and Gobber was off before Hiccup had the chance to ask where her father was.

~~~The next Day~~~

Hiccup awoke alone again. No sign of her father to be found, having still not been given the memo that he had left to go dragon hunting. She grabbed up her drawings and went to the forge to start working, as it was study day for the dragon killers to be, therefore her help would not be required. Gobber found her there a few hours later.

"Hiccup, take a day off lassie, it's a nice day out," Gobber encouraged.

Hiccup dusted off her hands and wrapped up what she'd been working on, "I'll head out for a walk then. Don't wait up for me, and tell the same to my dad."

"Your dad is out dragon hunting, didn't you know?"

"Oh…" _That explains a lot, and makes my secret easier to keep_ Hiccup shrugged, "Good to know. I am off then. Bye," she took off towards Toothless's cove, making a pitstop to get a barrel of fish.

Little did she know that the other teens had saw her hasty exit of the forge.

"I wonder where she is going.." Snotlout questioned, suspicion in his voice.

"Maybe she's making a really big sword for her dad,"

"Or something destructive as dragon fire!"

"Or it's none of our business," Ari scolded, still feeling a bit guilty about the pregnancy rumor.

"If she's getting into trouble, it is our business," Snotlout stated. With that being said, the teens started following.

"For being so clumsy, she sure is good at hiding her trail,"

"Probably because she's so small," Laughter was had.

Eventually they gave up and headed back to the village. Hiccup, meanwhile, had reached Toothless. The night fury eagerly bounded up to her, greeting her with a playful growl.

"Guess what I got for you, boy," Hiccup sat down the barrel of fish, "lots of fish and even an eel,"

Toothless narrowed his eyes and backed away at the sight of the eel, growling.

"Hmm...that's okay, I don't like eel either," Hiccup tossed it away, making note of dragons disliking eels.

Soon Toothless had finished his food and Hiccup had managed to convince him to stay put. Hiccup quickly attached a metal rod attached to a cloth fin to his tail. She giggled as Toothless ran around in circles trying to see it. She reached to make the fin flare open into 'fly' position and Toothless, noticing it, took off running, followed by flying, poor Hiccup clinging to his tail for dear life. Toothless roared happily as it seemed to be working, only for the flight to last but minutes before the duo plummeted back to earth, landing in the large lake of water located in the cove. Hiccup giggled as she swam to the surface of the water and started heading toward shore. An indignant Toothless followed.

"Don't worry, buddy, I'll get that worked out and you'll be flying again in no time," She encouraged as she climbed ashore.

Hiccup wrung out her long hair before going to gather wood for a fire. She knew she'd have to dry her clothes or risk getting sick. "Mind lighting it up?" she asked after she'd stacked the sticks.

Toothless readily did so, a quick blast of plasma lighting up the wood. Hiccup quickly stripped down to nothing and sat her clothes by the fire to dry, confident no one would see her nude. She sat down beside it as close as she safely could. Toothless seemed to wander off after that.

"Toothless, you mind sitting by me so I can borrow some of your warmth?" Hiccup called out, wondering where he got off too.

Footsteps were heard behind Hiccup, and two warm, muscular arms pulled her into a hug. Hiccup stiffened before turning around ready to attack whoever was holding her. It was a boy about her age, with Ari's build, long spiky black hair, a pair of Night Fury wings, and Night Fury ears.

"Tooth-toothless?" Hiccup asked, blushing scarlet as she realized the boy's lack of garb. _My poor virgin eyes! Oh Odin...a naked boy is holding me..._

"Yep~!" Toothless smiled cheerfully.

"Ho-how?!" Hiccup was flabbergasted.

"Some dragons can shapeshift," Toothless explained, cuddling her more and not understanding personal space AT ALL.

"Can ya get some clothes on too?" Hiccup questioned, still beet red.

"But you'll warm up quicker this way…and I didn't come with clothes…" Toothless stated, "and I can't have my soul-sister getting sick,"

"Once mine are dry I'll go get you some," Hiccup sighed and accepted her fate, "wait, soul-sister?"

"Yep. Didn't you feel that connection?"

"I-I guess so…" Hiccup nodded, a thoughtful look on her face. _Just pretend it's the same_ _as Ruffnut and Tuffnut...they do everything together too._ That made the situation a bit more bearable. The heat Toothless put off (probably due to being a dragon) helped greatly too.

The duo soon started chitchatting, Hiccup taking the opportunity to dress as soon as her clothes were dry. Hiccup discussed her life whilst Toothless described his, each learning much about one another.

"I should head home," Hiccup stated as the sun began to set.

"Aww, you sure?" Toothless pouted.

"Yes," And Hiccup was off after a brief goodbye.

~~~ At the Mead Hall~~~

Ruffnut was engaging in a small eating contest with her brother, while Fishlegs was looking over The Book of Dragons for the umpteenth time as he ate. Gobber was talking with some of the adults, occasionally laughing when something funny came up. Ari was sitting with Snotlout discussing the pros and cons of various weapons. Hiccup snuck in quietly, grabbing a plate of food before going to sit by herself. The only one who took a slight bit of interest of her arrival was Ari, who had a tiny voice in his head mentally apologizing to her about accidentally starting a rumor with Snotlout's help.

Hicccup ate her supper quickly and went to leave, trying to ignore the still going rumor, which luckily downgraded to just her and Dagur doing stuff, instead of her being pregnant with his love child. 'Thank Odin no one was near the cove...'

Later that night, Ruffnut went to her house once everyone was pretty much asleep. "Hiccuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup."

"What?" Hiccup asked sleepily, hair a mess, nightshirt hanging off on shoulder, and looking a combination of beyond cute and very messy. She was not happy to get out of her nice warm bed.

"Hey, uh, did you know you're untraceable? We tried to find you when you went into the forest today, but not even Ari could find you. Oh, and I think Ari spied on us the day before."

"Ari spied on us? I thought he had better stuff to do..." Hiccup woke up at that statement, "and you guys tried to follow me, why?"

"We wanted to know why you were in the forest. I was hoping whatever you were doing in there would cause a HUGE explosion!" She smiled stupidly as she explained.

"No explosion, I just went to gather some herbs and stuff," Hiccup quickly lied, happy Ruff was a simpleton who would buy the excuse.

"Why?"

"Never know when they might come in handy," Hiccup stated.

"I suppose,"

"So, how's your day been?" Hiccup tried to make small talk as a distraction.

"Well, I think I was close to knocking Tuffnut out with a rock, but he got up so I have to try harder." The twins shouldn't be left alone, ever. "Oh, and Ari thinks you're prettier than Snotlout."

"That's lovely," Hiccup stated, referring to the rock thing, "wait, what did you say?" Ari thought she was pretty? OR at least better looking that Snoutlout. How did that come up?

~~~Earlier that day~~~

"So Snotlout just made the rumor out of jealousy of Hiccup,"

"What do I have to be jealous of?"

"She is better looking than you," Tuffnut stated, everyone, more specifically Ari, agreed.

"Yes, much prettier, and she would be a better figurehead," Ari agreed. _Hopefully with me by her side._

~~~End Flashback~~~

Ruffnut repeated what she'd said and also added, "and Ari said you're too small to track,"

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Hiccup pondered, "I thought men liked women with more meat on their bones."

"Beats me," Ruffnut shrugged, "sleepover?"

"Sure!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Enpowera:** Look, more dragon training. It's a bit rushed as we glossed over it in the roleplay.

* * *

The next day had both girls rushing to dress in order to make it to the training arena in time. Hiccup sent Ruffnut ahead as she needed to grab something real fast. She slipped on her brown fur vest, which was perfect for hiding things, and took off towards the market.

~~~A bit later~~~

"HICCUP!" Gobber yelled as Hiccup fell into the ring again.

Today's dragon was the Zippleback. Both heads glared hungerly at Hiccup while she looked panicked on the outside (inside she was smirking).

"Ahh!" Gobber ran as quickly as he could to the nearest weapon to go after the beast as the teens watched in horror (or entertainment) at the dragon going after the petite girl.

Hiccup smirked and revealed the eel she'd hid in her vest, just in case, "Get back in your cage!" she advanced towards it

The Zippleback's eyes bugged a bit on seeing/smelling the eel and worked on backing away.

Gobber slowed to a stop as he witnessed this. "Odin's beard...!"

"H-How's she doing that!?" Fishlegs stared in confusion and awe.

"Whooooooooa, she's like dragon repellent!" Ruffnut's mouth was slightly ajar.

"So suddenly too..." Ari was getting a bit suspicious.

Hiccup kept walking forward, trapping the Zippleback in it's cage, shutting the door. She kept the eel on her though, not being cruel enough to actually toss the eel into the cage with the poor thing. She turned to face the crowd.

All present looked at her in a dumbfounded, awestruck, or just plain confused manner, or any combo of the three.

"That...was...AWESOME!" Ruffnut ran forward and gave her secret friend a noogie of affection.

"How'd you do that Hiccup, nobody has before!" Fishlegs asked with some fanboying present in his voice.

"Stoic is never gonna believe me when I tell him!" Gobber laughed a bit.

Hiccup blushed, "It was nothing" _Just a little observation._

"It was something alright, something amazing!" Ruffnut switched from a noogie to a bone-crushing hug.

"You have GOT to teach me how to do that!" Fishlegs just about squeed.

"Snotlout...do you think she might be a late bloomer?" Ari pondered.

"Maybe,but I doubt it," Snotlout stated, watching his cousin try to escape her friend's grasp. He felt jealousy rage up inside him. How dare the runt be good at anything!

"It's odd though." Ari's eyes narrowed as he thought. Was someone training her in secret?

"Come on Ruffnut, I need to breath!" Hiccup laughed at her friend. Ruffnut finally did so.

"We should watch her closely," Snotlout stated, Ari nodding in agreement.

"Well, I think that's enough for one day, you're all free to go!" In all truth, Gobber needed some time to figure out what in the world just happened.

"Alright!" Ruffnut ran out, Fishlegs following a bit slowly behind her.

Hiccup ran off to the forge, rushing to finish up her improvements to Toothless's tail fin before heading off to the cove, stopping by the house to pick up some clothes she'd ordered for Toothless that morning. Luckily the tailor could be bought into silence with an extra gold piece or two.

Toothless greeted her eagerly as she arrived at the cove, glomping her and licking her face.

"Toothless, get down. I have presents for you~."

Toothless eagerly did so, and was amazed at seeing the clothes, the improved tail fin, and a saddle. He changed into his human form and Hiccup helped him dress, reminding herself that Toothless was her brother so it wasn't awkward. She was just a big sister helping her little brother get dressed. Soon Toothless looked like a dashing young viking man, minus the tail, wings, and ears.

"How do I look?"

"Great!" Hiccup cheered. "Now return to dragon form so that we can try out the saddle and new fin. I want to get us flying soon."

"Okay, Hiccup!" Toothless transformed and soon the two were doing a hesitant test flight.

"Wow, this is amazing!"

Toothless roared in delight and agreement to his partner's statement.

Alas their fun was interrupted when a strong breeze hit, making them land in a patch of soft grass...aka Dragon Nip. Toothless went bonkers in a good way, acting much like a silly kitten as he rubbed his back in the nip after Hiccup released the saddle.

Hiccup saw that and laughed, "You like this stuff?" She smelled it a little, enjoying the fragrance that made her relax a little, "I should take some of this with me.." she gathered some grass to save for later use with dragons.

Toothless's tongue hung out in a rather silly manner as he continued to flail about in the nip patch. Hiccup laid back to relax too, letting the fragrance wash over her. He cuddled up to her and she lazily scratched his scales, which caused him to make happy cooing noises and pretty much clung onto her due to the scratching. Hiccup just enjoyed the feeling of being loved.

A while later they managed to stumble out of the dragon nip patch and back towards the cove, both too relaxed (aka drugged) to do much more than lazily fish for their supper (or rather, Hiccup fished and Toothless watched with interest). Soon they had a large pile of fish to eat for dinner. Hiccup cooked hers while Toothless ate his raw. It was an enjoyable end to an enjoyable day. A Terrible Terror even joined them after Hiccup scolded Toothless for being mean.

Hiccup left late into the evening, stumbling home past a snoozing Gobber (who wanted to make sure she got home safe).

The next day, dragon training went much the same as the day before: Ari kicking butt till Hiccup somehow wound up in the ring, this time with the Gronckle again. Hiccup pulled out some of the Dragon Nip and had the dragon all kinds of relaxed.

"Are you kidding me?!" Ari growled, upset at losing his thunder.

Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut exchanged confused glances with each other as they all shared the same thought of 'When did SHE of all vikings have the ability to do this?'

"Well, gotta run!" Hiccup ran off to the forge to make her improvements before heading out to fly with Toothless. What she didn't realize was that Ari was following her, watching her every move to find out her secret. Alas he lost her in the thick woods.

Hiccup and Toothless greeted each other, barely talking as Hiccup rushed to equip the new equipment. Dragon and rider were flying before they know it. They felt the sweet taste of freedom in the sky, Hiccup being amazed with the view.

 _ **So won't you fly with me? I wanna make you feel alright. Alright with me. Let me mend your broken wings and set you free, girl it's alright. Girl can't you see?**_

 _ **Let me take you to a place that you've never seen, never been, only dreamed.**_

 _ **Where I can take away all of your pain. Girl I promise that you'll never hurt again, yeah.**_

They landed for a short break a while later, Hiccup discovering a sweet spot under Toothless's chin that made him turn into putty. _Interesting._ Hiccup made note of it for future use. She giggled as Toothless had a dazed expression, and so as not to waste time whilst Toothless was dazed, she took out her collapsible fishing pole to go fishing for some lunch.

Soon Hiccup had a large pile and was cooking some up. Toothless had awakened at this point and joined in eating them in his human form, curious what cooked fish tasted like.

"It taste funny… how can you stand it?"

"Better than food poisoning,"

"What's that?"

"You don't want to know."

"Meh. It's easier to eat them whole." Toothless stated with a nonchalant shrug.

"But humans can't digest fishbones easily."

"What do you do with them then?"

"We use them for lots of stuff: Jewelry, decorations, and predicting our future." Hiccup explained.

"Wow! Can you show me my future?" Toothless eagerly asked.

"I'm not trained to, sorry." Hiccup shrugged.

"Oh…" Toothless deflated a bit, but didn't last last long as they continued to talk.

Soon both were out flying again, one poorly done loop later had them crashing to the ground, getting hopelessly tangled.

"Owie…" Hiccup groaned, trying to get off of Toothless, only to realize her harness had stuck to the saddle. "Oh no…"

Toothless looked at her in confusion, leading Hiccup to explain and the duo having to wait for the cover of night to sneak into the village to separate themselves. Hiccup swatted Toothless a few times as he started to wander off to explore.

"Quiet!" She scolded as they reached the forge. She started looking for the right tool to free them and breathed a sigh of relief as it was found. What she hadn't realized was that Ari (who was on patrol) had heard the noise and went to investigate.

"Hiccup, what are you doing?" Ari inquired, suspicion in his eyes.

"Nothing, just a little late night work," Hiccup prayed he bought it as she close the shutters of the smithy to hide Toothless.

"Try again." Ari frowned with a deadpan expression.

Behind the scenes, Toothless was stretching as far as he could to go say hi to a nearby sheep, which had an amusing effect on Hiccup due to lifting the girl up and resulting in awkward positions.

Ari looked at her in bewilderment as she continued to make excuses despite the inconveniencing, before all together disappearing through the shutters. He peeked inside, but found it empty. Toothless and Hiccup had snuck out the back way and were now hightailing it to someplace private to free themselves.

"I can't take you anywhere..." Hiccup sighed.

Toothless just smiled at her in a 'You know you love me' kind of way.

"Whatever. Goodnight, Toothless. I need to get home to sleep," Hiccup left the crazy dragon and he left as well.

~~~ The next Day~~~

The next day and Hiccup was being tossed into the ring by Gobber- having been inducted into training without parental consent. She also had quite the crowd watching her, eager to see her skills. Given how things have been going when she accidentally ends up in the ring, the other teens (minus Ari) stood on the sidelines to watch what she'd do now that she was actually apart of the training. Gobber also picked a possibly really bad day to have her officially apart of training, as it was a Deadly Nadder day.

The Deadly Nadder charged Hiccup with a roar and flapping wings, only to be stopped when Hiccup scratched that sweet spot. The Nadder went down just in time to pause Ari mid axe swing.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" He yelled/growled.

Hiccup flinched a bit, feeling guilty for taking his spotlight. She just wanted the others to accept her. Which they were, finally, at long last. Due to a lie…

"I...I have somewhere to be!" Hiccup took off towards her house to grab her (never used) camping gear and a picnic basket.

Ari, meanwhile, had gone to the forest to calm down by taking his anger out on a few poor trees. Hiccup, her head in the clouds, did not hear the battle cries. With a primal rage of fury, Ari threw his axe as hard as he could at a tree and just barely managed to miss Hiccup. The fact he almost killed the chief's daughter put him in a state of shock and it didn't even register why she was in the woods carrying a basket and camping gear with her.

Ari got his axe out of the tree and took a couple breaths to calm down. "Okay, I think I've done enough damage for one day..." He sighed and went back home.

Hiccup just coward a bit, her heart racing at her near death experience. _He could have at least apologized._ She took off running just in case Ari decided that killing her on purpose might be a good idea. Soon she found Toothless and avoided telling him of what happened. Hiccup just focused on her and Toothless' little world where dragons got along with vikings.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enpowera:** This chapter ending up much longer than planned and didn't even include all that I wanted to include. If you notice variants in writing styles, it's because the friend I roleplay'd with helped me writing this chapter on Google Docs. After this chapter there will be one more set in the Movie timeline, followed by getting more alternate universe.

* * *

The next morning had Hiccup awake bright and early, compliments of Toothless licking her awake.

"Get off, you overgrown cat!" Hiccup groaned, gently pushing him away. Last night was the best camping experience she'd ever had, as Toothless provided enough heat to knock back the Nordic chill that always happened at night. "Uck, I need a bath now." She was covered in dragon slobber, which somehow resulted in an idea hitting her, "Toothless, shoot a plasma blast into the water to heat it up." she pointed to the nearby lake.

Toothless did as commanded and the water became toasty warm. Hiccup squee'd in delight and stripped off her dirty clothes, running into the water to enjoy the sweet sweet warmth of a hot bath (a luxury she only got on special occasions).

Toothless shifted to human form, stripped, and joined her. Hiccup laughed as he splashed her, splashing back. Bathing was forgotten for a while as they started a splash war.

 _I wonder if this is what it's like to have a brother...or just someone who cares._ Hiccup pondered a while later as she returned to actual bathing, untying her braid to wash her hair. As soon as both Toothless and herself were clean, she climbed out and worked on getting dried off; once dressed, she sat down to comb out and braid her long hair.

"Do you need help?" Toothless asked, reaching over to help braid her hair.

"NO! It's not appropriate," Hiccup exclaimed, "only myself, a female, or when I get married, my husband can help do my hair." She explained on seeing his look of confusion. "It's tradition…" The last person to have even tough her hair aside from herself had been her aunt when she stayed with Snotlout's family.

"Oh...sorry,"

"It's okay, you don't know our traditions." Hiccup stated as she finished up the braiding.

Hiccup started explaining viking traditions to Toothless as she was walked back to town. One mile outside of town she sent Toothless on his way to make sure he wasn't caught. Hearing the horns announcing the return of the viking ships had Hiccup make a mad dash for the docks to greet her father (only briefly remembering to drop her things off at home).

At the docks, Stoick was more or less bombarded with news about Hiccup being something of a dragon whisperer and that she had officially become apart of dragon slaying training as a result. To say he was stunned was an understatement as pride swelled up in chest. Hiccup arrived and felt that something was off as her father gave her a proud look for the first time in a very long time.

"Hiccup, it is true that you're taken dragon training?" Stoick asked once he spotted her, the tone in his voice more confused than anything.

"On accident…" Hiccup hesitantly answered, afraid of his reaction.

"An interesting accident, to be sure. I'll need to think on this, but for now...I need a break from all the sailing." He patted her on the head as gently as he could and worked on going back to the house.

Hiccup followed, wanting to tend to her father like the good daughter she was; she wanted to make up for her hidden behavior these past few days. Once at the house she sat about making him a large lunch, and for once they chatted as they ate, Stoick asking questions about what she'd been up to and how she wound up in dragon slaying training with Hiccup answered the best she could. Once done eating they went to head to the arena for the last day of dragon slaying training - the session to decide who got to slay the Monstrous Nightmare tomorrow.

Hiccup gulped as Ari and her entered the ring, fear filling her to the brim. Ari, however looked confident and ready to fight. He shot glares towards the girl and all but shoved her out of the way as he raced to attack the Gronckle that was released. Alas the Gronckle ignored him in favor of heading towards Hiccup, Ari's axe bouncing off it's rock hard hide.

"What?! GRR!" Ari went in for another attack, pissed at being ignored.

"Wait...I don't have anything for you…" Hiccup did NOT want to win this. The thought of facing a Monstrous Nightmare filled her with dread...especially since it'd incur Ari's wrath upon her.

The Gronckle had other plans. She flew right up to Hiccup and rolled over onto her belly for a scratch, just like a dog. To say the audience was shell shocked would be to put it mildly.

Ari's shock, however, pooled into jealous fury as well. "How! Does someone! Like YOU! Manage to take down a GRONKLE!?" he screamed while storming over to Hiccup with flailing hands and eyes filled with raging blue fire.

"How DARE you!" Hiccup yelled, "I worked hard to learn this," granted 'this' was taming dragons, not slaying. _I won't back down. Not in front of this crowd, not as the future chieftess._

"Then where's the axe to finish it?" Ari asked with an icy edge to his voice, eyes focused on hers and didn't look anywhere near breaking contact anytime soon.

"We aren't killing dragons till tomorrow, and I have my _sword_ right here," Hiccup drew her weapon. Stoick had handed it to her prior to leaving their house. It was a sign of status, as swords are for chiefs and their heirs only. " I just didn't need to use it."

Ari bit back what explicit and rude (but mostly rude) comment came to mind due to that, "Fine." He growled and stormed out.

Hiccup glared at his retreating form, anger filling her till she heard the announcement that she'd won the right to kill the Monstrous Nightmare. _Oh no...I am so out of here. I can't kill a dragon…_

~~~Minor time jump~~~

"Screwed, screwed, I am so screwed," Hiccup was rushing to pack clothes, food, and whatever random things she needed for a trip. "I cannot face that dragon tomorrow...I just can't!"

Hiccup finished packing and dashed out of the house. She took off towards the forest, heading towards the cove. She was rushing too much to focus on hiding her tracks, which made it easy for a certain viking to follow.

"Well, this looks rather interesting…" Ari muttered to himself as he followed after her, years of training to slay dragons making him light on his feet and hard to find when hiding.

Hiccup did not notice as she yelled out to Toothless, "Come out, Toothless, stuff is going South in the village and we need to get out of here fast!"

"South of where?" Toothless asked as he bounded over in his (kind of) human form, "is your village moving south somehow?"

"I have to kill a dragon tomorrow, so we are leaving right now!"

"What!?" Toothless roared rather literally.

"What was that?" Aira muttered as he got closer to where the two hung out. On seeing Hiccup - as in the chief's daughter, the scrawny redhead that had a knack for tripping on air and building things that _she_ only saw useful, the one who took away his chance to slay a Monstrous Nightmare - talking with what looked to he a dragon-human hybrid, something in him… snapped. Hard. He charged forward silently at first, but once he was in a decent axe-throwing range he let out a war cry.

Hiccup screamed in fear, jumping out of the way of the weapon and hoping Toothless did the same. How had she not noticed the enraged viking following her through the forest?! Now everything was ruined, and Toothless would be killed, **and** she'd have to kill the Nightmare, assuming SHE wasn't killed as a traitor.

Sadly, for Hiccup at least, Toothless in fact did _not_ back down and instead charged at him with teeth looking sharper than usual for his human form and his nails looking more claw-like as the distance between himself and Ari decreased…

"Stop!" Hiccup pleaded, "don't kill each other!" She felt like crying...ignoring the fact that vikings don't cry. "We need to talk this through, without violence. Ari, meet Toothless, my Night Fury, Toothless, meet Ari, local ass,"

Both guys awkwardly stopped - good news is that no blood was shed, but now there was a cut in the ground thanks to Ari's axe - and stared at each other.

"I am not - you've confused me for Snotlout!" Ari stammered.

"I fail to see how he's a donkey." Was Toothless' only reply.

"And - wait - NIGHT FURY?" Ari stared at the two as if both had grown two heads at once.

"Show him," Hiccup commanded, "and yes Ari, I meant you. Snotlout is the king of assholes, while you are just an ass,"

Ari just stared at her with rather blatant anger until Toothless's dragon form was now the center of his attention/vision. "Is… _he_ why you're suddenly so good at dealing with dragons?" he asked slowly with an odd weight of careful wording and precision. Though while Ari was talking to her, Toothless let out a dragon snigger at his sister's comment about Snotlout.

"Yes. They really are amazing," Hiccup stated, "Toothless is amazing."

Toothless let out a coo of thanks, though it was quickly replaced with a sound of surprise and giving chase after Ari when the blond bolted out to tell the village (and Stoick, who'd be told first if all went well).

"Catch him!" Hiccup managed to jump on Toothless so that they could catch the boy.

Toothless was very quick to follow after Ari, glad for Hiccup's help to fly. It wasn't long before the two of them had caught up to him, Toothless snagging him up by his feet as though he were small game and lifting him above the trees.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Normally viking boys didn't cry except for the use of intimidation in battle, but being dangled by one's feet by a legendary dragon species would be a viable exception to that rule. At least that was Ari's logic way, way, WAY in the back of his head. The front was screaming too much to really process rational, logical and coherent thoughts right now.

"Great job, Toothless," Hiccup encouraged, "Ari. Promise you won't tell anyone and we might let you live," She was jesting. Kind of.

Ari's response was an indigent, "As if I'd keep quiet about this!"

Toothless fixed this by leaving Ari atop a pine tree as though he was a tree the druids decorated during the winter times (down in what is considered The United Kingdom today) and threatened to use his weight to catapult Ari who knows where to doom and death.

"Okay, okay, I'll keep quiet!" Ari held onto what he could of the tree for dear life, "Just let me down, PLEASE!"

"Oh no, down is not where you are going," Hiccup smirked as she pulled Ari onto Toothless' back, "show him how awesome you are!"

Toothless responded in kind by flying in a manner that would keep Hiccup decently safe due to the harness but potentially drop Ari. There was a lot of rolling involved as well.

Ari was back to screaming as though he was a god's plaything and found himself holding onto Hiccup - who was smaller than him by every stretch of the imagination - as an anchor to stay on and for protection.

"Smoother, Toothless, my stomach can't handle this," Hiccup was looking a bit green. She wasn't sure if it was the loops or the closeness of Ari causing her stomach to feel queasy. She was so over her crush on him.

Toothless obligated her request and eased out into a more smoother, manageable flight that didn't threaten to possibly off Ari.

"Thanks." Ari mumbled while hoping Hiccup couldn't see how small he felt from the experience of that initial flying hostility.

 _ **I can show you the world**_

 _ **Shining, shimmering, splendid**_

 _ **Tell me, prince, now when did**_

 _ **You last let your heart decide?**_

 _ **I can open your eyes**_

 _ **Take you wonder by wonder**_

 _ **Over sideways and under**_

 _ **On a magic carpet ride**_

A while later had Ari looking around in amazement, snuggling closer to Hiccup. The world looked amazing from up here...so much more magical. Hiccup was just resisting the urge to push him off, the boy getting to close for comfort.

 _ **A whole new world**_

 _ **A new fantastic point of view**_

 _ **No one to tell us "No"**_

 _ **Or where to go**_

 _ **Or say we're only dreaming**_

 _ **A whole new world**_

 _ **A dazzling place I never knew**_

 _ **But now from way up here**_

 _ **It's crystal clear**_

 _ **that now I'm in a whole new world with you**_

"Hey Hiccup? I'm, ah...I'm sorry about...everything. I was just so focused on trying to prove myself to save my family's name and I didn't realize what I was doing for it. Even if you ARE different from most girls in Berk, you should still be treated with respect." Ari sighed and tugged on his bangs a bit.

"You're forgiven," She may not have a crush on him anymore, but she could always use a friend.

The two chatted about what all Hiccup had learned about dragons whilst floating aimlessly -or so they thought. Toothless felt something pulling him and started to drift away from Berk, heading into a large flock o dragons.

"What's going on?!"

"I have no idea," Hiccup worriedly answered, "Toothless where are we going?"

Toothless didn't respond. An hour or so later had them arriving at a large mountain island with hundreds upon thousands of dragons.

"Holy shit…."

They were flown into a cave, where all the dragons were dumping food into what looked like an area of red mist. Toothless landed behind some cover for the sake of Hiccup and Ari.

"This is what they've been doing with our food? Just dumping it down here?" Ari looked rather displeased at this realization. The two vikings moved closer to get a better look.

"I'm sure there's a reason..."

A Gronkle spit up a single fish. It then proceeded to try to flee for it's life and get ate by a giant head.

"...By the Allfather..." Hiccup and Ari were very very afraid.

When the lone Gronkle was consumed, all the dragons quickly took off up into the sky. The teens got the hint and climbed back on Toothless, Toothless taking off as fast as he could to get them to safety.

"Where're we going now!?" Ari kinda clung to her out of fear.

"Away from that," They narrowly avoided a fireball, "Let's head home,"

Toothless wasted no time in heading back to Berk.

"For the record, I won't tell anybody about what happened just now." Ari breathed a small sigh of relief once Berk came into view. "And...up until that recent point, this was really cool."

"That's because Toothless- and all dragons are amazing,"

"Yeah, if only everybody could experience it." Ari nodded in agreement as they landed semi-near the village, but safely out of view. "But what ARE you going to do tomorrow? You know your dad won't like it if you try to befriend whatever dragon comes after you."

"I have to try,it'd be easier if he wasn't so overprotective," they landed in a secluded spot and Hiccup got off Toothless.

"Sadly, the only way to prove yourself is if you killed a dragon." Ari sighed and tugged on his bangs a bit. "This is beyond unfair. Even if you're not fighting, you've proven yourself more than capable of being able to deal with dragons."

Toothless nodded in agreement with Ari's statement, making a small sad coo as he nuzzled Hiccup's hand.

"I guess," Hiccup stated, "I just want to feel like I'm not just biding my time till marriage, that I actually matter as a person to my father...and not just a bartering tool"

"What's marriage?" Toothless asked, shifting into his humanoid form for the sake of being able to talk. Which led to a quick explanation on how he shifted forms.

"Marriage is a life-mate bond," Hiccup explained to Toothless once they returned to the original topic. "It's used when people fall in love or arranged for convenience or political reasons. More likely than not, I'll be married for political reasons."

"But your father forbids you fall in love?" Toothless looked rather upset at this notion. "Nobody, dragon or human, shouldn't be forced to have a life-mate bond with somebody they don't love."

"It's not that simple," Hiccup stated, "and nothing is planned that I know of, but it probably will happen. I'm heir to the tribe. I'm gunna be married off to either the future chief of a different tribe or to my father's choice as ruler of this tribe"

"And Odin forbid your cousin takes his place." Ari muttered, jealous. A part of him hoped that he would get to marry Hiccup and be the next chief.

"Won't that mean...I won't see you anymore?" Toothless looked like a puppy that was just kicked.

"I hope not," Hiccup stated,, "I can't imagine not having you around,"

"Me either." Toothless ran over and glomped her, giving her some head nuzzles.

Ari wasn't sure if he should laugh or not at the scene given the circumstances. He also had this weird feeling in his chest at seeing Hiccup in the arms of another man, even if said man was actually a dragon. He was actually jealous.

"There's gotta be another way. You helped me fly, I'll help you get out of this somehow." Hiccup put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her straight in the eye to show how serious his offer was.

"I don't think you can without being killed,"

"But…"

"I'll be fine," Hiccup stated. "I'll face the Monstrous Nightmare, prove my worth, and maybe I won't have to get married anytime soon."

The conversation done, the group split up- Toothless heading to his cove, Hiccup and Ari heading back to the village. Once at the village, the both of them were approached by the other viking teens, who were throwing a dozen questions their way about where they went after the training session.

"Any ideas on what to say to them?" Ari whispered.

"You followed me to try to figure out my training secrets? It's the Truth," Hiccup whispered back. Not the full truth, but not a lie.

Ari shrugged. "I followed Hiccup out into the forest and learned how she's been doing what she's been doing."

Fishlegs and Ruffnut didn't believe him, as indicated by their laughter.

"Was this what you were expecting?" Ari muttered to her.

"I hope that training was _fun_ ' Snotlout teased, implying what the other teens were thinking. A boy and girl alone in the woods, hmm, wonder what they were up to.

Hiccup growled, "It's the truth, just because _you_ can't go off alone without fucking, doesn't mean others will do the same,"

"We didn't do anything Snotlout, and if you say we did to everyone in the village and their sheep, I will personally feed you to wild Gronckles." Ari marched up to the shorter male and held him by his shirt. "I don't care if you're related to our chief, this ends now." He wasn't sure what was fueling this, but after seeing what Hiccup can do he saw her in a new and more respectable light.

"One more false word against me and I will order an execution, on the basis of treason," Hiccup stood to her full height (which admittedly wasn't much, but seemed more with her intimidating aura), "I am the Chief's daughter, not just a villager"

Snotlout gulped, realizing he overstepped one too many times. Ari let go of him and stepped back. Fishlegs and Ruffnut looked like they were just slapped in the face, even though they weren't being talked to.

Hiccup turned and went to walk away

Snotlout, recovering from his shock, called out one more insult, "You're just a future bride, not worthy of being the chief's daughter,"

Hiccup turned around and hit Snotlout the hardest she'd ever hit anyone in her life, making a crack as she broke his nose and knocked him out. She then turned and walked away, ignoring the looks she was receiving. Ari was taken back for a bit, though he mentally wondered why Fishlegs was starting to help Snotlout up.

"Hey Tuff, bet I can hit ya that hard in the face too!" Oh Ruffnut…

"Do it!" Tuffnut encouraged. His sister did so, sending Tuffnut for a loop.

"I theenk she broke my nose," Snotlout mumbled incoherently.

"Snotlout, this is the most serious I've ever seen her. You gotta lay off of her." Fishlegs warned, though he still sounded quite spooked.

"But that bitch broke my nose," Snotlout nasally said

"Yes, but she did it because she got sick and tired of you saying things about her." Fishlegs shrunk in on himself a bit as he spoke.

Snoutlout glared at him, "whatever, I'm going home."

~~~~At the Chief's House~~~

Hiccup stormed in, holding her right arm close to her, having injured it punching Snotlout.

"Hiccup, is that you?" Stoick called to her, hearing the stomping.

"Yeah," Hiccup answered, walking past him to get a wrap for her hand

"Everything okay? You sound tense." Stoick wanted to know what was going on.

"Snotlout was just implying untrue things, so I punched him," Hiccup admitted as she started wrapping her wrist.

Stoic had to take a moment to think about how to respond. "Even though we're vikings, we're not barbarians. It's best not to punch those who oppose us outside of the battlefield." He then added softly, "Let's just hope it straightens him out."

Hiccup nodded, "I wouldn't had hit him, but he wouldn't let the discussion be done with,"

Stoick nodded, "You had an acceptable reaction then."

"I'm going to head to bed now." Hiccup stated, forgoing dinner in favor of getting plenty of sleep to be ready for the next day.

~~~Next Morning~~~

"Dad! I'm having my monthly bleed and can't go fight the dragon today!"

"R-Right!" Stoick accepted it with no questions asked.

Hiccup was trying to buy herself time to come up with a good plan. If she had to fake her period the rest of her life, then so be it. She spent the morning thinking to herself on what to do and how to be safe. She needed to be as fireproof as a dragon to survive the temperamental Monstrous Nightmare.

Boom. Inspiration stuck and she ran off to get to work gathering Toothless's scales along with purchasing some needed items. A dragon scale/skin outfit and cape would be perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

Enpowera: The end of the first arc. Don't worry, there is more to come. To the guest reviewer: Dagur shall be making an appearance next chapter. He didn't appear in the movie, and so he didn't appear in the roleplay till post movie. For all readers, have Katy Perry's 'Roar' on standby to play towards the fight with the Red Death.

* * *

A day and a half later had Hiccup in the arena, Gothi checking to confirm if Hiccup was indeed bleeding. Sadly Hiccup wasn't, and so ready or not, it was time to face the Monstrous Nightmare. Luckily she had finished her battle outfit in time. The battle outfit consisted of a dragon scale/leather body suit, a dragon scale skirt, and a fur lined dragon scale cloak (with hood). The best part was that she could wear her tunic over the top of it.

~~~Flashback~~~

Hiccup was showing off the finished outfit to Toothless.

"Are you sure it'll work?" He was eyeing it with curiosity.

"Mind shooting a plasma blast at me to test it?"

"I don't know…."

"Please?" Hiccup pouted cutely.

"Okay…" Toothless transformed to dragon form and hesitantly fired a weak plasma blast at her, which the cape and armor easily blocked.

"Stronger this time!"

Toothless sent out a stronger blast, which was also blocked.

"I think it's a success!" Hiccup cheered, hugging Toothless.

Toothless roared happily. He was glad Hiccup wouldn't get barbecued.

~~~~End Flashback~~~

Hiccup took a deep breath to steady her nerves as she held up her shield in preparation for the dragon to be released. Gobber released it, sending a silent prayer to Odin for him to protect the girl. The large red beast stepped out of his cage, eyeing the young viking down, blaming her for his captivity. Hiccup gulped and in the seat of honor, Stoick held his breath, wanting to rush in and protect his princess from danger. Hiccup bravely reached out a hand holding some dragon nip towards the Monstrous Nightmare.

The dragon hesitantly moved forward, sniffing at her hand. He opened his mouth to give a hesitant roar, only for panic to set in…

"What is she doing!?" Stoick actually did rip off an armrest as he got to his feet. _Is she trying to get eaten alive?!_

Stoick pulled out his axe and rushed in to defend his daughter from the dragon. The Monstrous Nightmare reared back in fear, lighting up his body with intense heat.

"Dad, no! I can handle this…" Hiccup called, trying to stop everything from going to Helheim.

"He was going to eat your arm!" Stoick retorted as the dragon started firing shots.

"He was not, I had him right where I wanted him!" Hiccup had almost trained him. She rolled to avoid a blast, yelping as she landed on her bad wrist (the one that got hurt when she punched Snotlout).

That carried over to Toothless's ears, which prompted him to break his (kind of) promise to not go after her and went to the village in his dragon form.

"What do you mean!?" Stoick swung again and got the dragon at the side of the face.

"He was calm and relaxed and not ready to fight till you started making a ruckus," Hiccup scolded, "we'd be done by now if you just trusted me!" Hiccup lifted her cloak to protect herself from another fire blast. Luckily it did the trick.

Stoick ran over to her and was ready to defend her, which got them both in the line of fire for the dragon to kill 2 birds with one stone, if it wasn't for a certain Night Fury coming in and showing him who's boss.

Hiccup screamed as Toothless attacked the Monstrous Nightmare, "This is not happening..."

"Nightfury!" Everybody panicked, especially Stoick, who was quick to try and take down the smaller-by-comparison dragon while others worked on getting the Monstrous Nightmare back in its holding cell.

Hiccup ran to stop her father, "No! Leave him alone!"

Stoick shoved her off as gently as possible, which in the heat of the moment wasn't that gentle. Toothless struggled to try and get away from the viking chief and the other vikings in order to help Hiccup. She landed roughly on the ground, but got back up to run and attempt to save Toothless. Said dragon struggled to get to her too, but with no luck as the other Vikings overpowered him rather easily.

Hiccup started taking the blunt end of her sword and hitting people with it, stamina and fear giving her an adrenaline rush to protect her friend. Just the shock of Hiccup - she who wasn't the type to out-right attack another - hitting people got them to back up and off from Toothless. Not that it really helped, as he was already bounded by a good majority of the crowd managed to disperse.

Hiccup pulled out a dagger to cut the ropes off her friend, her wrath subsided in favor of worry for her friend. Stoick took advantage of that to grab her up by the scruff of her out, yanking her away. He signalled the other vikings to continue wrangling Toothless. Stoick started carrying his daughter off to talk in private, the closest place being the mead hall (which would be empty anyway since the whole village came to the arena).

"What was all of that about!?" Stoick demanded. "I _thought_ you did what you did to try and kill dragons!"

"I can't kill dragons, but I can train them and befriend them! They aren't evil! They're just controlled by the queen at their island..."

"A queen!?" Stoick looked at her like she's lost it.

"I saw it when Toothless accidentally flew me to their island -"

"Flew you?" Stoick was even more confused. "What do you mean 'flew you!?'"

"I climbed on his back and we flew around."

"So not _only_ have you been NOT killing them, but you've also been...been... _gallivanting_ around with them!?" Steam might as well be coming from out of his ears.

"I'm trying to understand them, figure out why they raid us and I did! They have to feed the queen of the nest or she eats them instead!"

"And how do I know you're not lying just to save your skin and the scales of that _beast_ you call a friend?!"

"It's the truth," Hiccup pleaded.

Stoick was silent for a moment. "You are to go near him no longer. Should you break this, I will disown you and send you off to fend for yourself!" Given how his final verdict reverberated through the hall, he was dead set on this. _I won't lose you like I did her._

"Then disown me! He's my brother in all but blood and I won't abandon him!" Hiccup yelled back, "I've been taking care of myself anyway, you never cared about me! Just what I could be worth to another tribe! Toothless actually took the time to listen to me and cares."

Stoick, not wanting to show that her not taking his threat to heart actually surprised him and caught him off guard, hauled her up again and locked her up in their house. "And don't come out until I return with the head of the queen!"

"You'll die before that happens, she's big enough to eat all of us in one bite!" Hiccup warned, "You can't find the island anyway without a dragon!"

Stoick suddenly had an idea. "Your 'brother' shall live to take us to the queen." He then made his way to the docks, barking orders for everything needed to fight gathered up and brought to the boats.

Hiccup slid to the floor in defeat, tears of anguish filling her eyes. "I'm going to lose everyone..."

Soon, every adult with fighting experience was off to fight the queen, even Gobber since he insisted on watching out for Stoick.

Hiccup got over her self pity and was breaking down the door come Hel or High water... her shrieks could be easily heard, along with the occasional "Ow."

 _ **I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath**_

 _ **Scared to rock the boat and make a mess**_

 _ **So I sit quietly, agree politely**_

 _ **I guess that I forgot I had a choice**_

 _ **I let you push me past the breaking point**_

 _ **I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything**_

"Should we help her?" Fishlegs asked as he and the other teens passed by her house.

"Her dad locked her up for a reason." Ari stared at it with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I think she's trying to break out." Ruffnut observed from the shrieking.

"Hey Ruff, think you could break her door down faster than her?" Ari asked.

"You bet!" Ruffnut charged forward like a ram and used her head to try and break it down, literally.

"You totally said that on purpose, didn't you?" Fishlegs glanced over at Ari.

"Hey Tuff, bet you can't break down the door faster than your sister." Ari dared in a sing-song tone, nudging the male twin.

Tuffnut rammed at it too, yelling he could so too - and faster.

Hiccup heard them both and stood back as the door gave way after about five rams (she totally weakened the door though).

 _ **You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)**_

 _ **Already brushing off the dust**_

 _ **You hear my voice, you hear that sound**_

 _ **Like thunder gonna shake the ground**_

 _ **You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)**_

 _ **Get ready 'cause I've had enough**_

 _ **I see it all, I see it now**_

Once the teens were brought together, Hiccup explained a plan, leading the group to the dragon fighting arena and releasing the dragons.

"We'll use these dragons to fly and catch up with the others in order to stop them."

"You're joking, right?" Snotlout _killed_ dragons, not _ride_ them like his cousin, "Just because _you're_ willing to go berserk on vikings to protect a dragon doesn't mean the _rest_ of us will."

It was general consensus Hiccup's freak out in the arena put Dagur the Deranged to shame

"Do you have any other ideas?" Ari questioned the shorter male viking, crossing his arms and giving him a 'Let's see _you_ try' look.

"I-I think Hiccup's idea might work, i-it's worth a shot at least." Fishlegs mumbled.

Snotlout shrugged, "Fine, if everyone is just gonna be a tool."

After a montage of awkward training of both themselves and the dragons they bonded with, soon the group was mounted and headed to where the queen dragon was, courtesy of Hiccup as lead and Ari as her wingman/co-pilot.

 _ **I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire**_

 _ **'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**_

 _ **Louder, louder than a lion**_

 _ **'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**_

 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

 _ **You're gonna hear me roar**_

While they were doing that, Stoick was using Toothless to guide the boats through the mist and rocks and was currently setting up barricades for when they'd blow off a portion of the nest's gathering place to enter and slay them all.

"Gobber, I want you to fall back with some of the troops, should something go south during our fight." Stoick stated to his long-time friend as they prepared their catapult.

"No way, I'm stickin' with you until the end! Even all the way up in Valhalla."

Stoick felt something swell up in his chest at Gobber's words, was it… true bromance? "Very well then. LAUNCH THE CATAPULTS!"

The area they were shooting at crumbled away rather easily, Stoick being the first to charge forward to fight what dwelled within. However, what happened threw him off - he heard something so primal the ground beneath him shook...

The Red Death, queen of the dragons, roared loudly as she smelled all the vikings and felt the tremors of the catapults. This cause all the dragons in the mountain to flee, confusing the viking warriors greatly. The tidal wave of dragons flew right past them as they took this opportunity to escape the chance to be eaten. This resulted in a change of plans to have the efforts focused on the queen instead of what were now the small fry. And when the Red Death shot their ships, well it just continued to change plans all around… especially for Toothless, who thought he was just be stuck on the deck of one, but now found himself trying to escape his bonds before he drowned.

Speaking of flying, Hiccup and gang reached the Island. Hiccup saw what was happening to the ship Toothless was on and had Ari land on the ship. She rushed to attempt to free Toothless, sending Ari ahead.

"Distract them while I free Toothless!" She ordered.

 _ **Now I'm floating like a butterfly**_

 _ **Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes**_

 _ **I went from zero, to my own hero**_

"We're on it!" The twins chorused as they got up to the Red Death's face and started banging their shields. This resulted in their Zippleback, Belch and Barf (they thought two heads meant two names), to start wobbling due to the noise messing with their (possibly shared?) perception.

The Red Death just glared at them, not amused in the slightest. She opened her mouth and roared, releasing more flames.

Hiccup struggled to release the chains as the fire raged around princess paid no mind as the ship continued sinking. A loud crash signalled that the ship had given up on floating and staying whole. As the ship cracked apart, some of the chain Hiccup had managed to release wrapped around her ankle, sending both rider and dragon plummeting to the depths.

Toothless was silently pleading for her to leave him behind and go save herself. If this was his fate, so be it, but he wouldn't have a peaceful eternal rest knowing his sister was brought down with him!

Stoick saw what was happening and ran towards the water, diving in. He skilfully swam down and released the chain holding Hiccup. The girl refused to let go of Toothless though, forcing Stoick's hand for him to release the dragon as well. He carried both up to the surface of the ocean and onto land.

Toothless nudged Hiccup's face as he waited for her to wake up, a soft rumble of worry coming from his throat as he did so.

Hiccup groaned as she awoke, followed by gasping as she sucked in much needed breath fulls of air. It took but a few moments before she was on her feet.

 _ **You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)**_

 _ **Already brushing off the dust**_

 _ **You hear my voice, you hear that sound**_

 _ **Like thunder gonna shake the ground**_

 _ **You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)**_

 _ **Get ready 'cause I've had enough**_

 _ **I see it all, I see it now**_

"Hiccup, I…" Stoick started.

"No time, dad, I have to stop her…" Hiccup interrupted, determination in her eyes.

"You can do it, I know you can." Stoick at least managed to put both his hands on her shoulders and spoke to her softly but truthfully as he said this.

Hiccup nodded and climbed aboard Toothless. Once in the air, the most terrifying battle anyone has ever seen started. Hiccup tease, poked, and prodded the Red Death, whilst the other teens helped. Smoke filled the air as the dragon became angrier and angrier.

"You have wings, let's see if you can fly!" Hiccup had Toothless fly up to tease the large dragon.

 _ **I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire**_

 _ **'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**_

 _ **Louder, louder than a lion**_

 _ **'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**_

 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

 _ **(You're gonna hear me roar)**_

 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

 _ **(You'll hear me roar)**_

 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

 _ **You're gonna hear me roar...**_

 _ **Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar**_

The large dragon took flight, much to the amazing and horror of all watching. Large booms were heard as the two dragons fought. The sky quickly became too hazy for the battle to be seen clearly.

"Dragons are fireproof on the outside, but…" Hiccup recalled an instance of Toothless attacking a Terrible Terror by spitting a small plasma blast into its mouth. "The inside, not so much."

Toothless's mind seemed in sync with Hiccup as he understood the plan. The next time the dragon opened her mouth to blast them, he fired the largest plasma blast he could manage right down her gullet. It seemed to work, the dragon catching fire from the inside and going out in a blaze of not so much glory.

From the ground it looked like something from the myths of old, but if you were Hiccup and Toothless you were hoping it didn't lead _becoming_ a myth of old down the line. Toothless found that he was pushing himself beyond his physical limits to try and get him and her out of the explosions and fire that came from the Red Death's demise. Sadly, he wasn't quite fast enough and the duo was hit by the Red Death's tail, sending them crashing towards the ground.

The island was covered by fog, making a search for the two heros difficult. Stoick's worry grew as each call of "Hiccup!" was met with silence. Not even Gobber's colorful commentary could ease the tension. The fog started to lift after what seemed like hours (really only about ten minutes) of searching, revealing the Night Fury guarding something under his wing.

"Hiccup!" Stoick's breath was still on seeing her, looking to not breathe… but one cough and groan from his child released the tension he had. He looked to Toothless with genuine thanks, which the Night Fury only nodded back to. "You managed to save her."

"Well, almost all of her…" Gobber commented on seeing the condition of one of her legs. Both men winced at the sight and, with help from the other viking teens and their dragons, made their way to Berk to celebrate victory/patch up Hiccup.

A few days later had Hiccup waking up in her own bed, feeling very disoriented.

That's when a black blur started nudging itself against her face while making familiar-sounding coos…

"Toothless? What happened? Did I drink too much mead?" Hiccup sat up weakly, then proceeded to wake up much more, "Wait. Why are you in my room?!"

He changed to his more human form to explain, "Your father said I could keep an eye on you until you woke up, since he couldn't stay home due to being your pack's alpha male."

"My dad knows you're here? Did I die?" Hiccup felt confused as she tried to climb out of bed, only to fall to the ground. "Nevermind, I hurt too much to be dead."

Toothless helped her at least sit down on her bed, "There was also something else that happened…" he looked at the floor, specifically around Hiccup's feet. Er, foot.

"Well it's only fun if you get a scar out of it," Hiccup joked to hide her mental anguish. _There goes my hope of getting married._

Toothless could tell she was upset, but didn't comment on it. Instead he just gave her a hug and licked her forehead a few times.

"Can you help me outside to go see my father?" Hiccup asked. She also wanted to see if what she thought was happening was happening (vikings and dragons being friends).

He nodded and lifted her out of bed, bridal style, with ease. "...This is what you meant, right? I saw your father doing this when we landed."

"I'd rather you act as a crutch with my leaning on you instead. For the sake of my pride," Hiccup blushed.

"Right, sorry." Toothless carefully set her on her real foot and fake foot, something Gobber made during Hiccup's time out.

The friends managed to make it out of the house, only to be instantly swarmed by happy villagers. They all greeted Hiccup with pride and respect, making her finally feel like she belonged. All around them were dragons of every shape and size, working in harmony with the vikings.

 _ **I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire**_

 _ **'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**_

 _ **Louder, louder than a lion**_

 _ **'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**_

 _ **You'll hear me roar!**_

 **Berk:** Cold and miserable most of the year, the ground tough to live on and the people born on it tougher, but they have one thing that makes it worthwhile- Dragons.


	7. Chapter 7

**Enpowera:** Finally Dagur is making his appearance. On a random note, I am basing Hiccup's reaction to mead off my own reaction to vodka. We also have a lack of songs in this chapter as I kept thinking of Christmas music.

* * *

A few months passed and slowly the dragons integrated into the viking society. The group learned that more dragons than just Toothless could become human, so now it was very common for Stormfly, Hookfang, and Meatlug to be seen walking about in humanoid form, and most surprising was Barf and Belch, who became twins like Ruffnut and Tuffnut. It was now December and near Snoggletog - a time for joyous celebration and gift giving. It was going to be a special one this year with all the new dragons who were as good as family to the vikings. Everyone was taking their time to decorate, as they wanted to show the special and also make a good impression as very special guest were attending this year - The Chief and Heir from the Berserker tribe, along with a few soldiers from their tribe. This meant that everyone was running around making sure everything looked fine, especially when it came to the dragon-related aspects. For all that the other viking tribes knew, the Hairy Hooligans were still at war with dragon kind; Stoick originally wanted to hide the dragons away until after the Berserkers left, but Hiccup managed to persuade him otherwise (with puppy eyes and a promise to make his favorite dessert for the whole season).

Hiccup was taking extra care this season, as she really wanted to make a good impression on Dagur. What she didn't know was that the whole reason they (the Berserkers) were invited was so that Stoick could break the marriage agreement arranged for Dagur and Hiccup in secret. Due to proving that she could handle herself in a way that changed how their very lives function now, thanks to her giving dragons a chance instead of just seeing them as a trophy and/or enemy, she not only gained respect among _all_ Hairy Hooligans (and a title change to Hiccup the Useful) but is now even in charge of training, what she and the other teens coined, Dragon Riders. Though due to the holiday season there was less of battle training and more of showmanship; Hiccup wanted to do an aerial display since this would be the first Snoggletog _with_ the dragons.

Speaking of, right now she was flying with Toothless to get a feel for what tricks she and he might do for the show as a solo routine. On her father's insistence she was wearing a helmet that was apart of her mother's possessions. Hiccup never really knew what happened to her, Stoick wasn't open to talking about it _at all,_ but these days she couldn't help but wonder every now and again… would her mother be proud? Toothless said she would be to help brighten up Hiccup, but the young maiden couldn't help but continue to stew over it when she wasn't focused on something else.

Back in town, the dragons were helping with decoration preparation and a bit of cooking - dragon fire could do wonders to speed up the process as long as it wasn't Gronkle lava (some learned that the hard way, sans Fishlegs due to his intimate knowledge) in the fireplace. Though, just as things were starting to get under way and with the festivities in high spirits, the dragons all stopped… and started flying away for no apparent reason. Many people tried to stop them by any means - from the tactics of yestermonth to ground them to jumping and holding onto their limbs for dear life. Neither tactic worked and everyone was soon in a state of heartbreak.

Hiccup learned of this spontaneous migration the hard way, as she and her bud found themselves flying into the hoard - which ended up with a lost helmet in the process. Toothless was quick to fly back to Berk and explain what happened once Hiccup assessed the damage with her father. There were no burns, scratches or bites but there were many who ended up down in the dumps due to this sudden lack of newfound friendship suddenly shucked away for no good reason.

The only viking who seemed to not be overly upset was Fishlegs, who seemed to be humming a cheerful Snoggletog tune as he carried a basket of fish. Everyone eyed him suspiciously, especially his fellow Dragon Riders. Hiccup let it be for now, distracted by Toothless looking like he wanted to join the dragons in flying away. If it wasn't for his tail fin… Oh, idea!

"Toothless, hold tight! I'll be back soon," Hiccup rushed to the forge and got to work on a surprise for Toothless. A tail attachment to let him fly by himself!

Hiccup worked long into the night until she finished making it, sending Toothless ahead to bed. She gently wrapped it in cloth and headed home to go to bed. Once ice cold bath later and she was off to dreamland, knowing tomorrow would be a very busy day. Which is was. Her father awoke her before dawn so that she could work on getting dressed, as it was the day the Berserkers were set to arrive. Despite Stoick's long time as chief, even _he_ was nervous about the affair of it all.

Hiccup woke up Toothless and pulled out their clothes for the day, also laying out the new tail fin. She focused on dressing herself for the moment, knowing it would take the longest. Hiccup started by dressing in a very elegant leaf green gown with silver thread decorating the sleeves and chest area, followed by putting on her ornate boots. Next had her getting to work on combing her ridiculously long hair (that her father insisted she keep) and styling it to have crown braids with the rest left loose (a luxury she could still do thanks to her age). Last she lined her eyes in kohl, being extremely careful with the rarely used make up.

"How do I look?" Hiccup questioned Toothless.

"As lovely as Deadly Nadder scales." He meant she was pretty.

"Thanks you~. Now for _you_ to get ready," Hiccup pointed to the nice clothes she'd laid out for him.

"Fine, fine…" Toothless grumbled a bit and worked on putting the clothes on. He slipped on a nice blue tunic and black pants with dark brown boots on his feet (which he wasn't too happy about), nothing too ornate but still nice to wear and look at. "This fabric feels odd, why?" Probably because it's the good stuff and not for daily wear. Hopefully he won't tear at it by the day's end in a desperate attempt to be comfortable.

"It's finer quality than our usual clothes," Hiccup explained, "we have to look our best for the Berserker Chief and Dagur…" No she did not swoon thinking about Dagur.

"How come? Isn't a bath enough?" Toothless asked, still confused about some human customs - like this one, for example.

"We want to show off how well off we are. It's like dragons showing off their colours to show who is the dominate male, now turn around so I can attempt to tame that crazy hair of yours," Hiccup wielded a brush.

Toothless gulped a little and just figured to get this over with so that it could be done sooner over later, "Have at my hair then." he sat on a nearby stool with a slump in his shoulders, wings and ears.

Hiccup did so, skillfully brushing and braiding his hair to look more like a traditional viking.

"Tell me again why my hair needs to be braided?" Toothless sighed and winced just a little in pain, "It looks better when down."

"For tradition. It's just one of those things we do. Do you think I wanna wear a dress and do my makeup?" Hiccup lectured. Though if it caught Dagur's attention…. "All done~."

Toothless jumped to his feet and stretched a little, "So do we go now or do they come up to the den?"

"We'll head there. Now I have one more thing for you to put on. A new tail you can use by yourself," Hiccup showed him the gift.

Toothless's bright green eyes widened, "S-Seriously?" he muttered while taking it from her, handling it as though it was made of glass.

"Yes. That way after meeting Chief Oswald and Dagur you can go join the other dragons."

Toothless looked down at his new fin and back up to her a few times, "I've gotta do a thing, okay thanks bye!" He stated quickly while putting on the tail as quickly as his fingers could, turning into his dragon form after opening the front door and flew off who knows where. Well, explaining _this_ to Stoick should be fun…

"...I'm gonna be late!" Hiccup realized, rushing to leave. She would deal with Toothless later. All that work to make him decent and he took off on her! The poor girl barely remembered to grab her warm dragonscale cloak before taking off.

Stoick was waiting at the docks for his daughter and kind of son to arrive, his own attire altered to a very chiefly-looking red and gold tunic, beard done up in nicer braids and also wearing green pants that were a similar color to Hiccup's dress. _Where are those two?_ He kept thinking.

Hiccup arrived by herself, panting slightly and face flushed from the run. She straightened out her dress and stood by her father's side, trying to look as regal as possible, not knowing how much her change in appearance would surprise Stoick, given how much she'd matured these past few months.

"Where's Toothless?" Stoick whispered to her while giving a quick glance around, "You were the one who said to not hide the dragons."

"He left," Hiccup responded sadly. She perked up though at the horns announcing the arrival of the Berserker ships.

Stoick would have asked but had to go into allied chief mode, "Oswald the Agreeable! So wonderful to see you again." He bellowed as he walked over to the more elderly chief and clasp hands.

"It's wonderful to see you as well," Oswald smiled cheerfully. He was older than Stoick by at least 10 years, red hair and beard tinged with a noticeable amount of gray and an all around more mellow-looking person compared to his strapping son, Dagur the Deranged. One could also mistaken him as Santa Claus, just with color still present in his hair and beard and in viking chief garb. "I see Hiccup is here too, you've grown these past few months since _The Thing."_

"Aye, that she has. She's shown herself to be more than just bride material as well." Stoick nodded in agreement, really hoping Oswald got the hint in his praise.

"Do share," Oswald stated, "she looks like the perfect maiden to me," It was meant 100% as a complement.

Hiccup was blushing quite a bit, not used to the attention. She resisted the urge to peek around Oswald to see if she could see Dagur.

"Well you see, it all started a few months back…" Stoick walked away with Oswald as he explained how Hiccup learned how to train dragons, leaving her alone with Dagur. He'd assumed Snotlout was nearby to do his job as Hiccup's chaperone.

Dagur was...interesting, even by viking standards. He looked out of place due to his fancy yellow with gold accents attire, but it was the blue, claw-like face paint across his left eye that threw the look off. That, and that little gleam in his green eyes that was a subtle key to him being a touch crazy if something triggered his rage.

"Uh, hello, Hiccup." Dagur cleared his throat a bit and walked over to her in a tentative manner, "You're...uh…what my dad said!" Smooth. Not.

"Thank you...It's very nice to see you again…" Hiccup's face matched her hair. _Chaperone where are you?_

"How has defending the village from dragons been?" Dagur relaxed at least a little on the subject of wanting to hear how killing dragons went. Boy won't this be awkward!

"About that...you see it started when I had to face the Monstrous Nightmare in the dragon slaying training…" Hiccup began to tell the tale as she led him towards the village.

~~~Elsewhere with Hiccup's Chaperone~~~

"So I'm thinking I should start trying to woo Ruffnut, as she is the most available girl on the island…" Snotlout was chitchatting with a few of his guy friends to distract himself from missing Hookfang.

Snotlout saying he was gonna court Ruffnut resulted in uproarious laughter from said friends.

" _Ruffnut?_ "

"Wow, talk about bottom of the barrel!"

"You'd be better off with a girl dra...gon…" And awkward silence due to there _being_ no dragons now.

"I feel like drowning my sorrows now," Ari commented, missing Stormfly.

There were murmurs of agreement from many a person.

"Hey, isn't that Hiccup with Dagur?! Alone? Shouldn't someone be watching her?"

 _Whoops!_ Snotlout winced, debating sneaking off as he did not want Dagur to see him (as Dagur used him as target practice).

"Isn't it usually _family_ that watches each other's back?" One person commented, which caused all eyes present to turn to Snotlout.

"I...have to go!" Snotlout ran for the hills.

Hiccup blinked as he ran by, "Snotlout!" _I give up. Let the pregnancy rumors spread again._

"Wasn't that Snotlout?" Dagur questioned.

"Yes...he was supposed to chaperone us, since he's old enough this year."

Dagur snorted, "Clearly, he takes the job seriously."

"Yes. Clearly," Hiccup sighed, "Let's just continue our walk. I really don't need a chaperone anyway…"

"What makes ya say that?" Dagur questioned with a raised brow.

"Can't you tell by looking at me? No guy would…" Ignoring that the last time they saw each other Dagur had kissed her.

Dagur bit his tongue on the comment that popped into his head, "They're just stupid, you're plenty fine!" He paused for a moment, "You're fun to talk to, that's what I meant!" He was great with weapons but not words.

"Right…" Hiccup was still unsure.

"If anyone is talking bad about you, I'll have their head on a pike!" Dagur revealed how he got his title.

"Ok-okay…"

And so their walk continued.

"Do you think you can come to the Berserker Isles to teach us how to train dragons?"

"Maybe, you are our allies," Hiccup would have an awful time convincing her father to let her visit though.

"I can see it now...Hiccup, the dragon maiden, taming all dragons across the seas!" He smiled and laughed a bit. "It would certainly be a sight!"

Hiccup smiled at the thought, "It would be fun to do that..."

"And if you managed to find a whole island uninhabited by humans or dragons, you could have a whole academy there! Academy Isle." Dagur was getting very excited and worked up at the thought, his arms moving in grand gestures.

"But...I'm not sure I'd have the time to teach people...or even explore…" Hiccup deflated a little bit. Dagur's ideas seemed so exciting.

"You never know. You're young and have plenty of time,"

"'I'm not that young...I'll be married in a year or two and on top of that I will start training to be a chieftess," Hiccup was longing for a sense of freedom.

Dagur gave pause to think of that, "If I were your husband I'd be fine if you went out adventuring, so long as I could join you in any epic battles."

Hiccup blushed grealy at the thought, recalling her and Ruffnut's conversation what seemed like ages ago. "We….we should head back to the Mead Hall..."

Dagur nodded and the duo headed back towards the Mead Hall, entering together, which drew some attention. Stoick in particular noticed. _Looks like I cancelled the betrothal contract in vain_.

Everyone ate, drank, and made merry the best they could without their beloved dragons. Soon songs were starting up, stories being shared, and fights starting. Hiccup, herself, was leaning on Dagur a bit as the mead affected her system. Realizing she'd better get home while she still could, she stood to leave. Sadly her body had different thoughts and she tumbled onto the closest person- Dagur.

"Easy there, why don't I help you home," he offered, a slur to his voice. The alcohol was affecting his system too, along with everyone else.

"Sure~" Her voice had a flirty/playful tone to it.

Dagur scooped her up to help with getting her home and in what seemed like a blink of an eye they were in her bed making out, teen hormones and the mead kicking in. He felt himself losing more and more inhibition as the kisses became more and more heated, Hiccup cuddling close.


	8. Chapter 8

**Enpowera:** Snoggletog is taking up more chapters than planned. Hopefully only one more chapter will be dedicated to the holiday and we can go have fun with the next part of the plot. Some aspects of this story are being taken from actual viking culture, such as it being acceptable for couples to have sex before marriage.

* * *

Dagur pulled away just enough to work on removing their clothes, only to be distracted when Hiccup suddenly fell asleep. He sighed in disappointment and went to go leave, lest he get caught by her father. Alas his plan was scrapped as Hiccup shifted and grabbed ahold of his arm, unconsciously seeking warmth, given that she was used to Toothless bunking with her on the cold winter nights. Dagur just sighed and made himself comfy, deciding that he'd just leave in the morning.

Hiccup awoke the next morning and saw Dagur in bed with her, _I must be dreaming_ and assuming it was a dream, gave him a kiss since she'd never have the courage to do so in real life (except when drunk).

Dagur make a small grunt and rolled off the bed with a resounding thud. "Oooooow..." Though he fell back asleep afterwards, the guy is NOT a morning person.

"..." Hiccup realized it was not a dream and looked down at the sleeping Dagur.

...

...

"Fuck it," She glomped him, having lost some impulse control due to hanging out with Toothless too much. Assuming anyone was sober last night, her reputation would be ruined anyway by having been seen leaving with Dagur (at least she assumed that's what happened). The least she could do was get in some cuddles before her father tried to kill him. She could take comfort in the fact that they were both still very much dressed, so they hadn't done _that_.

~~~At the Mead Hall~~~

Oswald woke up with the worst hangover ever, along with Stoick. The two chiefs looked around, doing a mental headcount of their men and women. Noticeably missing was their two heirs.

"They better not have…" Stoick growled.

"It's not the end of the world if yer girl gets a little experience," Oswald teased.

"In their positions, if she gets with child outside of wedlock?"

"...Good point. Perhaps we should find them…"

The two chiefs were off to find Hiccup and Dagur, recruiting Gobber along the way. It was best no one outside of immediate family found them if their fears were confirmed.

~~~Back to Our young lovers~~~

Hiccup blushed and gave Dagur his space as she felt something brush against her. Dagur . smirked a little bit, deciding not to be embarrassed about his morning problem.

"Probably a good thing nothing happened last night…" _I don't think I'd be able to walk straight_

"You would have had fun," he teased. Dagur would have continued, but footsteps on the stairs made both teens tense.

"Hiccup! You in here lass?" Gobber called as he headed towards her room.

"Don't come in, I'm naked!" Hiccup yelled, signalling for Dagur to climb out through the skylight.

Dagur was swift to obey. Gobber, meanwhile, had paused in his tracks, obviously respecting Hiccup's privacy. Dagur's grand escape, however, was ruined by the two chiefs witnessing him climbing out the window.

"Is that..?" Stoick questioned, face turning an angry red.

"I believe so…" Oswald confirmed.

Dagur saw the chiefs and started a hasty climb down followed by taking off to hide.

"I'll get me boy," Oswald stated, taking off after Dagur.

Stoick stormed into the house. "HICCUP!" He yelled loudly.

"Don't go up there, the lass said she's not clothed," Gobber warned Stoick.

"She better hope by the gods she isn't! Dagur just left through the window.

Hiccup eeped as her door burst open. Much to the relief of the men, she was clothed.

"Hiccup, what were you thinking?!"

"We didn't do anything," Hiccup assured, "besides, even if we did, what would it matter? You and mom had me _five_ months after you married."

"..." Stoick was rendered speechless whilst Gobber laughed in the background.

"Aye, I remember that. Valka's parents were furious,"

"Just try not to let it happen again. I don't want to be a grandfather for a long time,"

"Yes sir~" Hiccup mock saluted, "now could you leave so that I can put on some clean clothes?"

Elsewhere, Dagur was having a very similar conversation with Oswald, only Oswald never married Dagur's mother, the woman having died in childbirth with Dagur, therefore having giving the man two children before marriage.

~~~In town a bit later~~~

Ari was passing out something he came up with after one too many drinks last night to anyone who came by him. The thing he was passing out he called yak-nog, which both tastes and looks like a person would think with such a name. People were eager to try it at first, but soon word got around about how horrible it was. Cooking was not Ari's forte.

Snotlout gagged and ran to the bushes to puke after trying some.

"Not man enough to keep it down?" Ari teased.

"Have you tried it? It's awful!" Snotlout defended himself.

"I'm a viking, not a fancy cook!" Ari rolled his eyes. "And at least I'm trying to keep some cheer up, what with our dragons gone and a-" Suddenly he realized the inspiration - the bitterness of when all the dragons left. "Oh..."

Much sadness was to be had.

"W-We can still celebrate though, dragons or no dragons!" Ari tried to pluck up his holiday spirit from the garbage. "We've done it before, and we can do it again!"

"I feel too empty to celebrate," Snotlout mumbled.

"Then we can fill it with more yaknog!" Ari suggested.

Everyone ran away from the crazy viking boy, no one wanting anymore of that vile stuff. Ari was now more alone than ever.

Elsewhere in town had Hiccup tracking Fishlegs, who was still acting suspicious. She followed him back to his house and saw him enter a shed. Hiccup gasped as she saw Meatlug chained up. Fishlegs left after dropping off some of Meatlug's favorite fish and rocks and giving her a few pets. Hiccup hid so that she wouldn't be caught, and once the coast was clear, ran to the shed to confirm what she saw.

Meatlug chose the moment Hiccup opened the door as the moment to break her chains. The yellow dragon bolted out and straight into Hiccup. Hiccup eeped as Meatlug took off with here.

 _Should had worn pants today…_ Was Hiccup's only thought at the impromptu ride. She sent a silent prayer for her dress (a green one with silver leaf patterns) to stay in place and protect her dignity. She managed to climb up onto the dragon and went along for the ride, hoping it wouldn't take too horribly long. A few hours later had Hiccup cooing in delight as they reached an island full of baby dragons and dragon eggs.

"So this is where you guys went!" Hiccup squeed happily, "you needed to have your babies. Why didn't you just do it on Berk though?" a loud explouding egg answered that question right quick.

~~~Back on Berk~~~

Fishlegs was looking into Meatlug's empty shed heartbroken. The other teens stood around him.

"Wait! You're telling me you chained up your dragon to stop her from flying off?" Ari was torn between wondering why he didn't think of that and hitting the other male for being so cruel.

"I just didn't want her to leave me…" Fishlegs pouted.

"What it looks like she did just that. And she left behind these cool rocks," Tuffnut held up a speckled rock.

"Those aren't rocks dipshit, they're eggs," Ruffnut stated, "be careful!"

"How do you know they're eggs?"

"Maternal instincts. Duh!" The twins started their usual argument.

Ari pondered for a moment, "I have a great idea! Let's hand out the eggs so that everyone can have a new dragon,"

"So long as you leave me one," Fishlegs was still quite heart broken.

Soon the teens had passed out all the eggs.

~~~Dragon Nesting Grounds~~~

Hiccup was wandering around with a baby Monstrous Nightmare in her hands. She was on a quest to find Toothless, secretly hoping to find some baby Night Furies as well. Her heart sank as she soon realized that Toothless was no where to be found.

"Hey Hookfang, think you can give a girl a lift back home?" Hiccup asked.

Hookfang roared in a yes, accidentally starting the return migrations. Only the babies weren't big enough to fly yet.

"Hmm," Hiccup realized the problem and got to thinking about it. She spotted an old viking ship and an idea formed in her head.

~~~Back on Berk, a few hours later~~~

"Has anyone seen Hiccup?" Stoick questioned. He had been looking for his daughter for a couple of hours now.

"Not since this morning," Dagur shrugged, feeling a bit worried.

Gobber rushed in, "Stoick, You won't believe this but Hiccup was spotted flying away on a gronckle!" Okay,that was easily believable.

"Meatlug!" Fishlegs realized. "Hiccup took her,"

"More like Meatlug took Hiccup," Ruffnut laughed.

"Wait, what's that?!"

Massive panic started at the sight of a viking ship flying through the sky. The panic calmed down as it was noticed that _dragons_ were tied to it and Hiccup was leading it, riding side saddle on Hookfang. To say the Berserker tribesmen were amazed would be to put it mildly.

"Found the dragons," Hiccup called out as they landed. She carefully climbed off Hookfang.

"Good job, but what's with the ship," Stoick questioned.

Stoick's question was answered as an adorable army of baby dragons climbed out of the ship. Soon the vikings were reunited with their friends and had met many new friends. Even Snotlout seemed slightly teary as he was passed Hookfang's son from Hiccup. There were enough new dragons that even some of the Berserker tribesmen laid claim to some.

"The dragons left to go lay their eggs and have them hatch safely. The eggs explode upon hatching," Hiccup explained.

"..." Ari had a mild look of horror on his face. The reason for his horror was explained with explosions going off.

Everyone rallied to quickly put out the fires so that Snoggletog wasn't ruined. Ari was forgiven as he didn't know that the eggs exploded. Focus returned to the new dragons.

"Ari…" Stormfly had shifted to her humanoid form. She looked like a very pretty viking girl, dressed similar to Astrid's outfit, with long blue hair that spiked.

"What is it?" Ari wondered if Stormfly thought he'd be upset about the baby nadders.

"Is it alright if we take care of some of my sister's hatchlings? She had too many to take care of and her mate is dead…" Stormfly meekly asked.

"Sure, it's no problem," Ari had no idea why he was so relieved that Stormfly hadn't had any babies.

Stormfly smiled and hugged him in gratitude, "thanks."

"Meatlug, who is your hatchling's father?" Fishlegs asked his dragon, who'd also shifted into her humanoid form to explain herself.

Meatlug was a cute looking blonde girl with her hair cut into a bob. She favored a yellow dress with cropped sleeves. " He was ate by the Red Death, according to the other dragons…"

"Don't worry, I'll help you take care of them," Fishlegs assured.

There was much fluffiness to go around. Later at the Mead Hall there was much celebration. Mead was flowing freely, there was ample food, and singing and laughter bounced off the walls. The only one who was slightly depressed was Hiccup, as her dragon hadn't returned. Dagur tried his best to cheer her up, but it wasn't working. Everyone paused as the doors creaked open and a Night Fury entered. He shifted into humanoid form.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cheered, running to greet her friend. "Where were you?"

"I was finding this," he held up her helmet.

"My helmet, thank you!" She hugged him.

Ari and Dagur both growled quietly in jealousy,

"You're the best brother ever~"

Their jealousy was quelled for now. Hiccup dragged over Toothless and soon the party was going again. Alas the attention Hiccup gave Toothless sparked jealousy right back up.

Soon it was feast time and everyone was chowing down and talking about the Gift giving day taking place the next day. Hiccup felt beyond content. Her best friend was here, the guy she liked was here, and her father actually acted like he cared. Granted the happiness could just be the mead talking. It was a crazier party than the one last night, after all. She decided to call it a night after a few rounds. Toothless helped her with getting back home. Dagur had to resist the urge to break something.

Ari noticed a look on Dagur's face that he recognized. "Jealous of Toothless being so close to Hiccup?"

"Beyond! I have to be careful due to reputation, but he's allowed to hug her and lick her, and say stuff like that she tastes nice!" Dagur ranted, cheeks flushed due to all the mead.

"I know, it's horrible!" Ari sat beside him and took a drink from his own mug. He thinks it was his 3rd to 8th cup, but he lost track. "She's actually really sweet and stuff, but Toothless takes up most of her time when she's not busy with the forge or the arena!"

"She does forgery work still?"

"Who else do ya think made his tailfin?" Ari chucked a good few gulps down.

"His tail fin?" Dagur was confused.

"Yeah, didn't ya see it wasn't black like...everything about him?" Ari asked.

"No, I was kinda busy." Dagur sighed and took a large swallow of his mead. "She really is something."

"Indeed." Ari nodded in agreement. Long story short, they ended up having a mead-induced bromance, crashed, and were cuddling each other due to need of warmth.


	9. Chapter 9

**Enpowera:** At long last the end of Snoggletog. So we must say goodbye to Dagur for now at the end of the chapter. If anyone is mentally thinking I am rushing the Hiccup/Dagur relationship, remember that they already had the romance somewhat started pre-fanfiction.

* * *

The next morning everyone woke up to start tracking down the gifts, which were hidden per tradition. It was twice the fun with the dragons having helped hide gifts and now joining in on finding the gifts. Hiccup had kept Dagur's gift set aside so she could give it to him in person versus making him search for it.

"Hiccup, I thought the whole point of today was to have people find their gifts, so why aren't you letting Dagur find his?" Toothless inquired.

"I'm going to give it to him in person," Hiccup answered, "I want to see the look on his face when he receives it." she blushed slightly.

"Are you going into heat? Is that why? You smell like it," Toothless inquired.

"No...no no!" Hiccup was horrified that Toothless could smell _that_.

"Are you sure? You definitely smell like you're ready to make an egg,"

"You have got to be kidding me," Hiccup really did not need to know that. At least she knew that any activities with Dagur were out of the question. Not that she was going to anyway.

Hiccup dressed and the duo went downstairs to get breakfast, Toothless choosing to stay in dragon form. After eating they took off to locate Hiccup's gifts and to track down Dagur. A bit later had them finding him in the Mead Hall.

"You mind going someplace else for a bit?" Hiccup asked Toothless, "I'd rather give Dagur his gift in private."

Toothless nodded and went to go hang out with the other dragons, leaving Hiccup to her own devices. Hiccup took a deep breath and approached Dagur, happy he was by himself as well.

"Dagur, you mind taking a walk with me?" She asked.

"Not at all." Dagur gulped down the last of his drink in what seemed at an inhumanly fast speed and got to his feet.

Hiccup smiled and took his hand, leading him off towards the wooded area for privacy.

"Shouldn't you be following?" Fishlegs asked Snotlout.

"...Right. I am on that!" Snotlout followed in secret.

"This will only end in tears." Fishlegs muttered to himself as he watched Snotlout go.

"Hiccup's or Snotlout's?" Ari joked, wanting to see that disaster.

Once they reached a private place, Hiccup pulled out Dagur's gift.

"I got this for you, Dagur," She blushed heavily.

"You actually got me something?" Dagur was surprised, usually people were too freaked out by his temper to consider getting him something.

"Yes. I started working on it the moment I knew you were coming," She handed the large package to him. In contained a Shield/Crossbow with a Skrill design on it.

Dagur let out the manliest of high-pitched squeals on seeing what he got, "Did you _make_ this!?"

"Yes," Hiccup smiled, "do you like it?"

"I love it!" He burst with glee and gave her a big bear hug.

Hiccup enjoyed the hug, altering their positions a bit so that she could lean up and give him a kiss.

 _Oh no! What have I missed while I've been neglecting my duties?!_ Snotlout felt panicked.

Dagur remained blissfully unaware of Snotlout watching them as he met Hiccup half way and kissed her. The couple kissed for a couple of minutes before Snotlout revealed himself.

"No touching and no kissing...you better keep your hands to yourselves!" Snotlout ordered, forgetting in his horror exactly who he was talking too. He was soon reminded when Dagur decided to try out his new weapon on Snotlout. Snotlout ran away.

"GET BACK HERE AND SAY THAT AGAIN TO MY FACE!" And so the hunt began.

Hiccup sighed, wishing she could have finished the moment with Dagur. The only thing that'd make this better was if Toothless showed up.

Speaking of, guess who showed up from who knows where in a manner that would make Batman proud. "Your desire to mate is strong, I could smell it just about all the way back in the village."

"...Are you kidding me?" Hiccup facepalmed. "What god did I anger to deserve this?" All she wanted was a couple private kisses in appreciation. Not an announcement to the world that she desired Dagur.

"Beats me, still getting the hang of the names." Toothless shrugged. "You want I should get him back? Granted, that might not be the _best_ of ideas, but if you gotta mate you gotta mate."

"No, I do not have to mate," Hiccup stated, "I really really don't. No unplanned babies for me, thank you."

"Riiiiiiiiight…" Toothless wasn't convinced due to her scent.

"Lets just go save Snotlout. He is family…"

Toothless assumed his dragon form, his tailfish swishing a little bit. How odd, it's not the fin he can control on him anymore… it's the initial one Hiccup made. They took off and managed to stop Dagur from killing Snotlout. Once Snotlout was saved Hiccup and Dagur continued their walk, shyly holding hands with Toothless following behind in dragon form.

"Dagur, wanna see what it's like flying on a dragon?" Hiccup inquired.

"Sure!" Dagur was more than willing.

The couple climbed aboard Toothless and Toothless took off. Dagur had a manic grin on his face due to the excitement. Hiccup enjoyed the feeling of him pressed up close to her, like two halves of a whole. Dagur just enjoyed the rush of his first flight on a dragon. Toothless just felt like a third wheel.

 _I got a pocket,_

 _Got a pocketful of sunshine_

 _I've got a love and I know that it's all mine_

 _, oh_

 _Do what you want,_

 _But you're never gonna break me,_

 _Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _Take me away (take me away)_

 _A secret place (a secret place)_

 _A sweet escape (a sweet escape)_

 _Take me away (take me away)_

 _Take me away (take me away_

 _To better days (to better days)_

 _Take me away (take me away)_

 _A hiding place (a hiding place)_

Toothless and Hiccup both spotted a nice place to land for a break and did so. Toothless made himself scarce whilst Dagur tackled Hiccup in a post flight haze of excitement, giving her a deep kiss.

"We have got to do that again,"

"We will," Hiccup giggled as Dagur reached to help her up from where she'd fallen.

Dagur was surprised as Hiccup managed to pull him down beside her on the soft, snowy grass. A brief thought passed through his head on how grateful he was for Hiccups cloak being spread out under them. Those thoughts went elsewhere as Hiccup snuggled close to him.

Toothless took the opportunity to go explore a little in his human form.

~~~Back on Berk~~~

"Ever wonder what hiccup and dagur are getting up too..." Tuffnut pondered outloud.

"If Toothless wasn't there, I'd say mating given Hiccup is able to reproduce right now," Stormfly answered bluntly as she fed her nieces/nephews some food. Why else would a male and female go off alone together?

Snotlout really hoped Stoic didn't hear that, as that meant he'd be found out in his neglecting being a chaperone. Which means he'd be in trouble and not able to to try and date Ruff for a while

Ari faceplamed at what his dragon said.

"Wait, dragons can tell that's gonna happen?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, my mom's not particularly happy when Meatlug tells her though." Fishlegs nodded.

"How come Barf doesn't tell me that stuff?" Ruff wondered.

"Barf doesn't see the point, as there are no males worth your time here, according to him," Stormfly answered, "I told him he was wrong,but he is headstrong,"

Snotlout felt the sting of the insult while Tuffnut tried not to laugh

Ruffnut took a moment to process that information before laughing. "Good point Stormfly!"

"That's my girl." Ari smiled a bit.

Stormfly shrugged and went back to tending the baby nadders, becoming impatient for the day when she'd have hatchlings of her own.

~~~Back to our Regular Programing~~~

Dagur and Hiccup were full blown making out at this point, much to the annoyance of a certain dragon.

Toothless let out an annoyed sigh. "GUYS, EITHER MATE OR DON'T!"

That statement got Dagur's internal warning alarms to go off and he broke the kiss. Hiccup and him panted a bit as they caught their breath, Hiccup blushing a lot whilst Dagur debated ignoring the alarm bells and plowing on ahead. He smirked and went to do so.

"Wait! Nows not a good time…" Hiccup stated _I don't want to be a mother yet_.

"Why not?

"I don't want to be a mother out of wedlock," Hiccup blushed even more.

"R-right! Good idea," Not that Dagur would had minded. This girl took on and killed the Red Death and tamed dragons, he'd marry her in a heartbeat if she was with his child.

"I don't see what the hesitance is. You both are more than capable of providing for a hatchling," Toothless figured it was safe to return to the couple.

"Tradition…" Hiccup answered.

"All those viking traditions are annoying," Toothless mumbled, Dagur agreeing.

"Well the moment has long since passed for any of that to happen anyway, so let's head home,"

"Dibs on flying Toothless!"

Toothless returned to his original form and let the riders climb aboard, Hiccup giving Dagur directions on controlling Toothless. Soon the trio were back in the sky and heading back to Berk. They landed (roughly) near the Mead Hall and went inside for the Snoggleday Feast, as it was about that time, the day having literally fly by.

Halfway through the feast music started and Dagur led Hiccup out to the dancing area to open up the dancing portion, as was the set tradition, even though neither of them liked dancing like show ponies in front of the crowd. Once able to, they sat back down to continue eating and drinking and making merry. The feasting became more rowdy than last night, everyone having a grand ol' time as they knew it'd be at least a few months before they could have this much fun again.

Hiccup excused herself as the mead started kicking in big time. She hated how it did that, everything fine then BOOM, drunk off your ass. Toothless and Dagur stood to help her get back home, knowing she'd never make it on her metal leg. Stoick, though almost too drunk to care, was relieved to see that Toothless was going with them, not knowing that Toothless could care less if Dagur and Hiccup did anything inappropriate.

The feasting and drinking went on all night, everyone slowly stumbling off to go to bed or to make a surprise baby. The next morning had many people swearing to never again let festivities go that extreme.

Hiccup woke up snuggled next to Dagur and Toothless. She and Dagur were a little rumpled up, but all clothes were accounted for and obviously nothing happened if Toothless was there. "Never again..." Her head was killing her.

Dagur seemed to moan in agreement from his light doze. Hiccup just pulled the covers back up and hid, the day could wait to begin till next year.

"Hiccup!" Stoic's usual yell was softer than usual, thanks to a SPLITTING headache from the night previous. "Where are you?"

Dagur was pretty sure his heart just launched itself out of his chest on hearing Stoick's voice.

"Uck," Hiccup SO did not want yelling. She didn't respond to Stoic right away and instead snuggled into Dagur more. More warmth, less loud noise.

"Hiccup, your dad!" Dagur warned quietly.

Stoick walked in on them, a blank stare and face.

"All clothes are accounted for, now leave me to my misery..." Hiccup groaned, but still managed sarcasm.

"Toothless?" Stoic looked to the dragon.

Toothless made a noise of confirmation.

"And the clothes?"

Another noise of confirmation.

All he could do for now was sigh and nurse his aching head. "Just remember to get up at some point." He left them.

The trio promptly fell back asleep. It was afternoon when they finally got up. Hiccup winced at seeing the long line of couples in front of Stoick, all complaining of having bedded each other.

"Just go to Gothi in six weeks and we'll worry about it then!" Stoick finally roared at the group. Maybe in six weeks his headache would be gone.

"What did happen last night?" Dagur inquired.

 _ **There's a stranger in my bed,**_

 _ **There's a pounding in my head**_

 _ **Glitter all over the room**_

 _ **Pink flamingos in the pool**_

 _ **I smell like a minibar**_

 _ **DJ's passed out in the yard**_

 _ **Barbie's on the barbeque**_

 _ **This a hickie or a bruise**_

"Hiccup?! What is that on your neck?"

"A bruise?" Or a Hickie. Whatever.

 _ **Pictures of last night**_

 _ **Ended up online**_

 _ **I'm screwed**_

 _ **Oh well**_

 _ **It's a blacked out blur**_

 _ **But I'm pretty sure it ruled**_

 _ **Damn**_

"Stuff was really funny. You vikings were all out of control," Toothless stated

 _ **Last Friday night**_

 _ **Yeah, we danced on tabletops**_

 _ **And we took too many shots**_

 _ **Think we kissed but I forgot**_

Tuffnut woke up dangling from the chandelier by his belt, whilst Ruffnut was cuddled up on the floor with Hookfang and Snotlout. Stormfly had made sure her human stayed somewhat okay, so Ari was only passed out with no embarrassing to say it was established no one would talk about what happened last night ever again.

 _ **This Friday night**_

 _ **Do it all again**_

 _ **(Do it all again)**_

 _ **This Friday night**_

 _ **Do it all again**_

 _ **(Do it all again)**_

 _ **This Friday night**_

It became a village effort to clean up the mess left and track down any missing people. Once everything was in order there were sad farewells as the Berserkers boarded their ships to leave. Hiccup felt particularly heartbroken, but resolved to keep in touch via letters with Dagur and work on convincing her father to let her visit.


	10. Chapter 10

**Enpowera:** Hiccup kicks some butt in this chapter.

* * *

A couple months went by and Hiccup was teaching everyone how to live with their dragons. She was mostly doing this to pass the time, the rest of her reasoning was to get people to leave her be and stop coming to her about every little thing about the dragons. Along the way they had learned about new dragons called Speed Stingers, which traveled on ice and could paralyze people by sting with their tails. Now that was not a fun adventure.. Fishlegs anointed himself the scribe of all the new dragon-based facts to put into the Book of Dragons, including making a mini version in case he couldn't put in new information in the big one. Chances are he liked his new job a wee bit too much...Ari was still serious about all forms and training while Snotlout and the twins didn't take things serious enough.

Stormfly was slowing falling for Ari, though hid it as Ari become better friends with Hiccup (therefore increases his chances of mating with her in Stormfly's opinion). She was also afraid of his reaction, given that she was a dragon and he a viking, so she kept it to herself out of fear of rejection. Meatlug had admitted the same thing about her rider, but was more confused about how conflicted she felt.

Currently Hiccup was lazing about in a leafy area with less snow, Toothless beside her. All the extra work she'd been doing was catching up to her, along with the cold from the long Nordic winter. She wobbly stood up a few minutes later, using Toothless for support. It was about time to head to the arena for whatever fun adventure they were planning for today.

The others were already gathered, with Ruffnut trying to convince Barf to see if he could wrestle Tuffnut to the ground in under 2 minutes, Ari doing some stretches with Stromfly, and Fishlegs taking down some notes in his pocket edition of The Book of Dragons, Meatlug whispering information to him.

"Okay, everyone, where' gunna work on an obstacle course," Hiccup stated, "this way we'll learn better teamwork and control when flying."

Everyone eventually filed into place, the dragons becoming dragons again.

"So, what's the obstacle course gonna be?" Ari asked, eager to show off.

"Flying through the rock cliffs on the edge of the island," Hiccup answered, pointing in the direction they were to go.

"No problem for us, right Stormfly?" Ari smirked.

"Hookfang and me will dominate the course!"

"The rock cliffs?" Fishlegs gave Meatlug a worried look.

"Hey Tuff, betcha I can go faster!" Ruffnut laughed a bit.

"No,I'll go faster." Tuff answered

No one had the heart to say they rode the same dragon...

"Right. I'm sure everyone will do fine," Hiccup assured, trying not to facepalm at the twins fight, per usual.

The group took off a few minutes later, Hiccup leading the pack. Hiccup looked back to see if the others were following, and after confirming they were, she did a loop-de-loop to make sure they were paying attention. Her face turned a bit green afterwards as she resisted the urge to vomit. Toothless noticed and steadied his flight.

Ari and Stormfly copied her and Toothless perfectly while Fishlegs decided it'd be better not not attempt that. The twins whoop'd and hollared as they did theirs, and Snotlout started screaming as he fell off of Hookfang- who seemed to not notice.

"Hookfang!"

"Hiccup, Snotlout fell,"

"He'll be fine," Hiccup stated, just as Hookfang noticed and saved his rider, "see?"

Hiccup did a few more loops that went better, before landing to make an emergency stop to empty her stomach, "No more loops..."

"Are you sure it's the loops that did it, rumor has it..." Snotlout started to tease.

Hiccup just groaned out of annoyance, feeling horrible.

Ari punched Snotlout rather hard in the arm. "I doubt it, Toothless would've said at this point."

"Let's just head home," Hiccup grumbled. Losing her lunch had made her tired and her stomach hurt.

~~~A bit Later~~~

Hiccup snuggled up into bed, mid thinking about what Snoutlout had implied, _No, nothing happened, we both were fully clothed each time we woke up together...and I think I'd notice...hopefully…_ "Stupid Snoutlout!"Hiccup shook those irrational thoughts from her head.

Toothless transformed and sat by her. "Do you want me to shoot his butt?"

"Yes please,"

"How hot am I allowed to make the blast?"

"Very,"

"Hookfang-levels of hot?"

"That'd be fun to see," Hiccup laughed at the thought...a few minutes later she calmed down,"Hey Toothless, could you had smelled if Dagur and I did anything?" She wanted an honest answer to completely get rid of her worry. She couldn't remember most of the night, so as far as she knew they really could of had at it and dressed before going to bed.

"I would have," Toothless answered, "and I never did. You're not having any hatchlings."

Hiccup breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"So, tomorrow I'll shoot Snotlout in the butt," he stated.

"Sounds good," Hiccup laughed. "I'm going to nap for now. I still don't feel good."

Poor Hiccup didn't know Snotlout started the one rumor again, only this time Stoick could possibly overhear it. Stoick stormed home and stomped up the stairs to Hiccup's room.

"Hiccup!" he barged right in.

"Yeah?" Hiccup groggily asked, very startled.

Stoick went on a somewhat discombobulated rant about how he heard she did THAT with Dagur out of wedlock.

"I did no such thing," Hiccup answered, "you can ask Toothless. Besides, even if I did, wouldn't it make you a hypocrite to complain, I mean I was born only 5 months after you and mom got married." she reminded.

Stoic fell silent, his shoulders sagging slightly. "Toothless?"

"She smells normal."

Toothless has proven himself to be truthful in Stoick's eyes, so he knew he wasn't covering up. "I'm going to have to talk to Snotlout's father...again."

"Don't worry too much, I'm going to shoot him in the butt tomorrow."

Stoick chuckled a bit while giving Toothless a somewhat awkward pat on the head. "Strike true."

"Now that my reputations is ruined again,I'm going to bedfor eternity," Hiccup hid under her covers.

"...Toothless, you have my permission to go and shoot Snotlout now. Don't kill him, just spook him a lot."

"I'll be back for dinner." Toothless transformed and crept into the darkness.

Hiccup eventually left her bed to go make dinner for them, just a light soup that'd go easy on her stomach. She smiled as Toothless returned with a triumphant grin on his face.

~~~A few weeks later~~~

Hiccup and the others started exploring new islands, curious about the world around them. One of the trips led to them ending up on Outcast Island. Hiccup didn't know they were someplace dangerous, but she had a sinking feeling in her gut.

"Guys? We should go home now. Like NOW now." Fishlegs warned, having the same feeling as Hiccup.

"Oh relax Fishlegs, what's the point of adventure without a little danger?" Ari rolled his eyes a bit.

Hiccup looked around. Suddenly she heard a battle cry, "everyone get ready to leave!" She went to rush towards Toothless, only to get knocked down by a bola, "Go! I can get myself out." She pulled out a dagger to work on cutting herself free.

Everyone scrambled, not wanting to leave their leader but being very afraid. The dragons made their minds up for them. Toothless wouldn't leave her though (that, and he 'accidentally misplaced' his auto-fin after the holidays), and fought off any enemy vikings coming his way to the best that he could.

"Hookfang, grab Toothless!" Hiccup ordered. Hookfang was quick to obey, "get my father!"

"C'mon guys, we gotta get back to Berk!" Ari lead the team in Hiccup's absence.

The group safely arrived on Berk, while Hiccup was captured and locked in a holding cell. Alvin had seen her controlling the dragons and wanted her to teach him, planning to use any means necessary to do so. He'd also recognized her as Stoick the Vast's daughter.

"Chief Stoick!" Snotlout yelled as soon as the group landed in the middle of town, "We have a big problem," he was bordering panicking

"What's wrong?" Stoick looked to the teens and noticed a lack of Hiccup with Toothless. "Where's my daughter!?"

"Enemy vikings ambushed us and kidnapped her!" Ari explained.

"She told the rest of us to leave, including Toothless." Fishlegs added, his face rather white.

Stoick's face went a little red with anger. "Where was this island?"

"We can show you." Ari stated.

Stoic then barked out orders to get the ships ready for a stealth invasion.

While that was taking place, Alvin was attempting to interrogate Hiccup, who refused to tell him a single thing. He eventually slammed her hard into the dungeon wall and stormed out, telling his men to do whatever to try and break the little bitch. Which included the usual tactic used on pretty little maidens.

The ships set sail the next day. It would be a 2 day journey by boat. Stoic, in the meantime, was more than a little on edge due to his daughter being captured by Alvin of all vikings. The other teens were in a state of unrest about this whole ordeal, some more than others. Even Ruffnut was depressed by it, and barely anything got through to her.

Alvin had issued an order for his men to stay out of Hiccup's cell, only trusting himself or Savage to make it in and out in one piece. At least ten of his men were out of commission and he was thanking the Gods they didn't bring any weapons with them. As it was, he was surprised the cell door held during Hiccup's fierce assault on it, which lasted for about three hours before the viking gave up. Only Alvin brought weapons in with him now.

"Not just a little runt, are ya girl?"

"Of course not, I'm Stoick the Vast's daughter and a future Chieftess, I wouldn't dare let scum like you touch me," Hiccup growled, spitting on his face.

"Bitch!" Alvin slapped her, slaming her across the room. He left has horns sounded, signalling an attack. "Guards, take care of her." He figured the now unconscious girl would be no threat.

Alvin left, thinking she'd been knocked out by being thrown across the room. Hiccup was actually faking it and was now rushing through the forces with an axe she took from a nearby guard. She was slamming foes to the ground, looking and acting more the Berserker than the Hooligan. Her hair had fallen from her braid during her captivity, and wearing only her dragon scale armor (the bola had torn her tunic) she made a fierce sight. Her pupils were almost slits as she fought.

~~~~Backtrack a little bit to the Hairy Hooligans arriving~~~

"Kids, you stay here as backup," Stoick ordered as men and women rushed to attack the island.

"Yes sir," they chorused reluctantly.

Once the adults were out of sight, the teens, led by Toothless, rushed onto the island. Toothless broke off from them to seek out his rider. He found her about twenty minutes later, facing off against Alvin. He growled and attacked with a plasma blast. Hiccup took her chance to surprise attack Alvin, letting out a battle cry. It was like nothing mattered but the foe in front of her. A couple swipes had Alvin downed. As Hiccup raised her borrowed axe to make the final blow, someone grabbed her from behind, leading to her shreiking and trying to turn around and attack whoever grabbed her.

"Calm down lass, I'm not gunna hurt ya," Stoick pulled his daughter closer to himself, amazed at the destruction she wrought, "the battles done."

Hiccup sagged against him, returning to normal, feeling very exhausted.

"Let's go home." Stoic casually tossed the axe Hiccup had over his shoulder (nearly impaling somebody who thought it would be a good idea to sneak attack them) and carried his daughter out. Needless to say everyone focused on the return of their princess instead of the fact that she was covered in the blood of the poor souls she almost killed. Hiccup passed out shortly after Stoick to her to his room aboard the ship. Whispers sprung up about how the runt of a girl nearly killed many vikings, everyone who had been battling could hear her war cries.

"Who knew Hiccup had it in her," Ruffnut felt a smidge of pride at her friend.

"She is half Berserker, it isn't too surprising she can go berserk when needed," Snotlout shrugged, mentally jealous of his cousin. Everyone gave him a stunned look. "What? Aunt Valka was from the Berserker tribe."

This caused many murmurings to start, everyone gossiping.

~~~~A few hours later~~~

Hiccup woke up to her father worriedly eyeing her.

"How are you feeling, girl?"

"Tired and sore…"

"Probably because you took on at least a dozen Outcast warriors, plus Alvin," Stoick answered.

"Are you sure that wasn't someone else?"

"I pried the axe from your very hands Hiccup." Stoick's tone and face conveyed much seriousness.

"I didn't...kill anyone, did I?"Hiccup looked ill at the thought.

Stoick shook his head. "You were about to, but I got there in time to stop you."

Hiccup paled, "Should I be worried?" If she fought all those people and didn't remember…

"There's something you need to know about your mother," Stoick paused a moment to gather his thoughts, "she was of Berserker heritage, and as such it means anyone of that blood is inclined to...well, go berserk in battles."

"Is there anyway to learn control?"

"That, my dear, is something only you can find out. Everybody has different ways to focusing their anger in battle, very few tactics are the same. The best I can tell ya is to experiment and see."

"Maybe if I have some battle training? Or have a Berserker train me," Hiccup inquired.

"We'll see,".


	11. Chapter 11

**Enpowera:** A little side plot. Updates will be much slower with my heading back to work after being on vacation.

 **Note/Spoiler for tv show:** This roleplay was done prior to Race to the Edge, there was done without the knowledge of Heather being Dagur's sister. In this roleplay Heather is NOT Dagur's sister.

* * *

Hiccup tossed and turned in her sleep, nightmares of her captivity plaguing her. Specifically what could had happened.

"Daddy, help!" She shrieked as she woke up disoriented.

Toothless awoke with a shock and nuzzled her in reassurance as Stoick burst in.

"Hiccup? What's wrong lass?" Stoick asked in confusion.

"No-nothing…" Hiccup was still shaking.

Stoick wasn't a stellar dad, but he knew when his daughter was freaked out. He did his best to sit beside her on her bed and rubbed her back. "Do you… wanna talk about it?"

Hiccup thought about denying needing to talk, but the sudden comfort made her blurt out everything that'd almost happened.

Stoick held her close and rocked her back and forth, "Your first battle's gonna be the one you remember the most… " this implies this might haunt her until she comes to terms with what happened.

Hiccup nodded meekly, "I need to be able to defend myself better. I don't want any man to be able to touch me without permission…"

"You know I'm up to training you, but due to the circumstances… it might be better if you trained with an actual Berserker," though the statement was tearing him up on the inside.

"Then contact Chief Oswald and request permission, please," Hiccup stated, "It'd also be a great way to keep me hidden if the Outcast are stupid enough to try to get revenge."

"Aye, that it will be. You'll have to appoint someone to cover dragon training for you while you're gone though."

"Okay," Hiccup consented, "How about Toothless? He can use his automatic tail to fly with"

"I thought he said he lost it after the holidays?" Stoick gave his 'son' a skeptical look.

"I did." Toothless transformed so he could talk. _It was just misplaced in a mountain range you can't access without a really fast dragon is all. And a lot of falling._

"I can make a new one while we wait for the chief to respond to the letter,"

"I think that'll work out just fine, aye Toothless?"

"Yup." Toothless was crying on the inside though; he _liked_ riding _with_ Hiccup, not having it be as though she was just sitting on top of him like with the others.

"Great. You can take over dragon training then," Hiccup smiled gratefully.

"Yeah!" Toothless couldn't say no or tell her of his disappointment of how they rode together, not with that smile. "I can totally shoot Snotlout if he gets out of line, right?"

"No, he's family… just do it when he thinks he can do a better job than a _dragon_ ," Stoick stated.

Everyone got a good laugh out of that. Shortly afterwards everyone went back to bed, Hiccup snuggling Toothless close to keep the nightmares at bay. Toothless was just a bit restless though, he would miss Hiccup and miss flying with her… but how could he tell her now?

The next morning had Hiccup writing Dagur a letter to send with the letter Stoick was sending. They had to hurry, as it was being sent with Trader Johann, who would be leaving at the end of the day. Hiccup finished it and handed it to Stoick before taking off for the dragon arena.

"You look beat, everything okay?" Asi questioned after finishing some stretches with Stormfly.

"Just some nightmares," Hiccup brushed it off with a wave of her hand.

 _Well, she's taking it rather...offhandedly._ Ari thought, "If you're sure."

"I am," Hiccup felt her fears were her own to worry about and would put on a strong front. "Now let's get started,"

"What're we gonna do today, Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked after making sure Meatlug was ready to fly.

"Just some basic flying to work on improving our speed,"

"Just do your best, Meatlug. I know speed isn't your thing, but you've got this," Fishlegs encouraged his dear Gronckle.

"Wait, where are Hookfang and Snotlout?" Hiccup realized they were missing.

"That's a good question," Ari gave the twins a bit of a glare, "where is he? Chances are you two were the last to see him."

"Down by the beach, there's this cool shipwreck," Ruffnut stated.

"Let's fly there then," Hiccup commanded. And so it was done.

The group headed down to the beach where they found Snotlout trying to awaken a girl around their age. He jumped back.

"It wasn't me!" He stated, "she fainted after exiting the shipwreck."

"Where'd she come from?" Ari questioned as she collected the fainted girl's body and carried her away from the wreck.

"No idea. Her ship doesn't have a label on the mast,"

"Hiccup, maybe your dad might have some idea where she might be from?" Fishlegs guessed, "He's the chief and all, he could probably figure it out."

Hiccup nodded and the group headed towards her house to inform Stoick of the arrival.

Stoick looked this new girl over, "I don't recall seeing her before, but she's welcome to stay here until she's recovered. Hiccup, can she borrow your bed until she's woken up?"

"Sure," Hiccup consented, leading the way to her room.

A few hours later had Heather coming too.

"Are ya alright there, lass?" Stoick asked on hearing the other awaken.

"Do you remember anything?" Hiccup inquired.

"A little, I remember Outcasts going after my family when this storm hit… after that it's dark," explained the raven-haired girl.

"Outcast?" Hiccup looked worried, "what tribe do you hail from? We need to send ships to help!"

"It was…" she thought for a moment, gripping her head as though in pain, "I can't remember!"

"Okay...do you remember other details about your life?" Hiccup thought something was fishy, but maybe the poor girl just couldn't remember.

"I remember that my name is Heather. I recall holding my dad's hand when I was really little, exploring here and there with my parents… that's about it. That attack must have knocked some memories out."

"Right then. You can stay here till you're rested up," Stoick stated, "Hiccup, you keep an eye on the poor girl."

"Yes, dad." Hiccup nodded in agreement.

The next day had Hiccup showing the girl around and introducing her to the dragons.

"Wow!" Heather smiled as she was allowed to pet the dragons, "can I ride one?"

"Um...let's not get ahead of ourselves," Hiccup stated, "you need to know more about them first. Fishlegs will teach you a few things."

Fishlegs pulled out the book of dragons, which made Heather's eyes light up, with what they assumed was interest. He began reading various facts to her and she actually became quite interested.

This continued for a few days. Heather getting a particular attachment to Stormfly for her speed. Stormfly felt there was something odd about the girl, but chalked it up to her supposed lack of memory. She did, however, voice her concerns to Ari, who took to following her. One night confirmed his suspicions as Heather snuck out of Hiccup's house with the Book of Dragons. What he didn't know was that Hiccup and Toothless was following the girl too.

Heather snuck off towards a hidden beach and looked to be headed towards a moor'd rowboat.

"Stop right there!" Hiccup commanded, making Heather eep.

Ari and Hiccup subdued Heather and brought her in for questioning. Soon the whole tale came out. Heather's parents were being held hostage by the Outcast and she had to steal the Book of Dragons to get them released.

It tugged at Hiccup's heartstrings. "I have a better idea. We'll raid Outcast Island and save your parents."

"You're being serious about this, aren't you?" Heather's forest green eyes stared into Hiccup's own eyes to see that she wasn't kidding at all. "It's a suicide mission!"

"Not if we're sneaky. I'll make a up a fake Book of Dragons and you'll use it to distract them." Hiccup started explaining a simple, but efficient plan.

"And… you're gonna help me, simple as that?" Heather was confused. She tricked them, nearly stole Stormfly away and was going to give away a treasured Hairy Hooligan relic, "Why?"

"Because It's what we do," Hiccup explained, "but this will not go 100% unpunished, but we'll worry about that after your family is free."

"Thank you," Heather said softly with gratitude in her eyes.

Hiccup ran home to grab some book bindings she had made up in plans of making a second Book of Dragons. It was nearly identical in outer appearance to the original, while the inside contained very basic information on dragons, like sketches, but not more advance information. Hiccup returned very quickly (dragons really saved travel time) and handed the book over.

Heather cradled the fake book to her chest and let out a shaky sigh, "Let's hope for the best then," then she was off to where she was told to meet Alvin.

"Good job, girl, yer parents would be proud," Alvin smirked as he gave the book a very brief glance.

"Speaking of, where are they?" Heather put a hand on her hips, "You said once you got it I could leave with them."

"On the main boat…" Alvin pointed. The eavesdropping dragon riders were on it in a flash.

Cries sounded as the boat was damaged, the Outcast onboard quickly giving into the demands of Ari and Hiccup and their dragons.

This displeased Alvin and used Heather as a hostage/human shield while getting back to the boat he kept her parents on. "What's going on he - of course, Hiccup Haddock III. I should've known _you_ of all vikings would be behind this."

"What can I say, I have no patience for evil men like you," Hiccup responded while signalling for Ari to take off with Heather's parents. "Now give back Heather." She wouldn't give into her fear.

"Make me, girl," He growled, holding a sword up to Heather's neck. Heather looked very panicked.

Hiccup commanded Toothless to attack Alvin, which Toothless did eagerly. Toothless blasted Alvin with a well aimed shot, Alvin lifting his sword to protect his face, giving Heather a chance to escape, running towards Hiccup. Hiccup helped the girl climb aboard Toothless and off they went back to safety.

"Hiccup, why are you shaking so badly?" Heather asked worriedly. She'd noticed it the moment Hiccup laid eyes on Alvin.

"My own reasons," Hiccup stated bluntly.

Dawn was breaking as the dragon riders, dragons, and the family reached the main village in Berk. Stoick was waiting for them, looking furious at his daughter's surprise disappearance. He calmed down after being given an explanation. He then pondered a solution to get the family back to their village. Hiccup made it clear (in private) she didn't want Heather staying as something was off about her. Stoick agreed as the girl hadn't been honest.

"You and your family will work around town till you save enough gold to purchase a small boat or passage with Trader Johann. As yer aren't villagers, you will have to pay for meals at the Mead Hall. You will be staying in the jail at night," Stoick stated, not wanting to provide charity to strangers who already have a black mark against them.

The family agreed to the conditions, though seemed annoyed about it. The next few weeks had them working hard to earn the gold needed. Heather slowly won back the trust of everyone, as she had nothing to lie about at the moment. Hiccup and Ruffnut enjoyed having a new girl around. They were sad on the day Trader Johann arrived, as Heather's family was buying passage back to their village.

"Mistress Hiccup, I have very important letters for you and Chief Stoick! From Chief Oswald and Master Dagur." He called to Hiccup.

"Awesome!" Hiccup ran to grab the letters, "I'll bring Dad his letter."

"Okay."

Hiccup barely had the letters in her hand before she tore open the one from Dagur. She blushed on reading it.

"What's it say?" Ruffnut teased, going to peek at it, only for Hiccup to hold it close. "I bet it's a love letter!"

"Ruff!" Hiccup scolded, face scarlet.

"A love letter?" Heather asked, confused.

"Hiccup is betrothed to Dagur, they're all over each other when Dagur visits,"

"We are not on both accounts!"

"Sounds romantic," Heather giggled.

"Whatever, I'm going to give Dad his letter," Hiccup left before she died of embarrassment.

~~~A few hours later~~~

"Hiccup, pack yer bags, you're traveling with Johann to Berserker Isle," Stoick announced.

"What?! So soon?" Hiccup and Toothless both exclaimed.

"Yes. It's a long trip. Johann will take you to a nearby ally tribe along with some guards, then you'll take another ship to Berserker Isle,"

"I...I'll go pack," _and say goodbye_.


	12. Chapter 12

**Enpowera:** Hiccup arrivals at Berserker Isle and the sexual tension begins. Dagur also finds out why Hiccup suddenly needs training.

* * *

Hiccup was looking out over the side of the ship eagerly. She'd been traveling for almost two weeks to reach the Berserker Isles and she was on the last stretch of her journey. Heather and her had parted at the first village they'd stopped at, the girl and her family taking a separate boat from there. Hiccup was sad to finish the journey with little company, but thus is life. Now she was brimming with excitement to see Chief Oswald and Dagur, prancing about like an impatient child, much to her guards' amusement. The guards were two women from high standing warrior families.

"Princess Hiccup, away from the edge, we'll be making land soon," one guard formally stated. Stoick had made it clear she was to be talked to in full titles on the trip so that everyone gave her respect.

"I want to see everyone when we get there,"

"You will, from the safety of the deck."

"Joy kill," Hiccup stated, climbing away from the edge and standing by her guards.

An hour later had the ship docking and everyone climbing out. Hiccup resisted the urge to run into the awaiting Dagur's arms. It wouldn't do to make a bad impression on everyone by being so bold.

"She's here!" Dagur whispered excitedly, the red hair of his maiden fair hard to miss against all the gloomy colors.

"Now remember, she's a guest so don't be so bold with her," Oswald reminded for the umpteenth time that day.

"Yes Dad," Dagur drolled out, which dampened his excitement for all of half a minute.

Hiccup was led towards the Chief. She gave a slight bow in greeting waiting for the verbal greeting.

"Welcome, dear Hiccup, to our humble island!" Oswald clasped a hand on her shoulder with a hearty laugh and smile.

"Thank you for having me," Hiccup smiled, the formal atmosphere feeling odd to her.

"Dagur, would you mind showing her ar-"

"Not a problem!" Dagur just about kidnapped her in her attempts to show her around Berserker Island.

"Dagur, I'm getting hot," Hiccup complained. The Berserker Isles where almost tropical compared to Berk. "Can you show me a tailor so I can order some new clothes?" Hiccup did not pack for warm weather, all her clothes being long sleeved and cozy.

Dagur needed a moment to process that, "Y-Yeah! Yeah. Let's go and see her," and so the journey for new clothes began.

"I don't know how you stand it being so warm," Hiccup complained a bit while they headed towards a seamstress, "I am honestly wishing I could take off my clothes right now..." He went red when she'd realized what she just said.

Dagur had to literally bite down on his tongue to keep from making a remark. Not enough to shed blood, but just to keep it from moving. "Let's just...hurry," he groaned softly as he more or less shoved her into the seamstress' cottage. "She needs new clothes, make it quick! I'll have my dad send you top coin!"

After that little bit of encouragement (though it was odd coming from Dagur, as his was usually death threats), the seamstress was quick to work. It was also easy since Hiccup was such a thin girl.

Hiccup just told the Seamstress that she'd like cooler clothes, such as leggings, pants, shirts, skirts, and dresses, and told the Seamstress that she'd prefer greens and browns. She wasn't too picky otherwise. This resulted in a rather speedy wardrobe change since Hiccup went for more simple things, which again made the Seamstress happy since she was still getting paid a nice and hefty sum.

Hiccup had her guards wait for the rest of the clothes to be made as she snagged the first outfit and rushed to change. She came out wearing a loose skirt that stopped just before her knees and a sleeveless top that was form fitting. It was quite the difference form Hiccup's usually modest clothes.

So when Dagur saw her in her new outfit, he excused himself to the nearest barrel of cold water and put his head in it a few times before returning, "You look fantastic!"

"Thanks...the Seamstress said it was the usual attire for girls here," Hiccup still felt self conscious. Most of the women around her were warriors while she was...well a hiccup.

Dagur nodded continued Hiccup's tour of the island after giving the guards directions to his house. He found he couldn't keep his eyes off her and was becoming tempted to take her straight home and try to get her to bed. The only thing stopping him was that Hiccup probably wouldn't appreciate that at the moment. When he was able to remove his glance from Hiccup, he noticed other men copying his actions and sent them glares. He pulled Hiccup close to his side, effectively listing her as off limits.

Hiccup gave a small eep at being pulled close, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just want everyone to know you're _mine_ ," Dagur stated possessively.

"As I am unmarried, I belong to no one," Hiccup growled slightly at being thought of as a possession.

"But one day we will be, and until then I don't want other men looking at you like a piece of meat,"

"I'm afraid you've little choice," Hiccup smiled a bit, his words making her forgive him a little.

"I'm the future chief, they _better_ get the hint."

"I'm sure though their fear of you will do more than your future title,"

Dagur smirked, "But of course."

"It's starting to get late," Hiccup changed the topic, "let's go get some dinner."

"You'll like Berserker food, we made sure to break in the best of it!" Odd choice of words there Dagur.

"Right...lead the way then,"

Dagur did so, leading her to an oddly shiny mead hall that was very battle and Skrill-themed. "We really cleaned up when we heard you were coming!"

"Your mead hall is very nice," It put the one on Berk to shame.

"Thanks!" Dagur beamed with pride and showed her around, telling details of what battle engraved into the walls meant what and how important the Skrill was to the Berserkers due to how it symbolized raw power and fury.

Hiccup listened with interest, amazed at all the details and wars fought by the Berserker tribe. She became instantly grateful they were an ally tribe.

"So, any questions?" Daguar asked as they finished off with the carvings of his grandfather's exploits.

"Nope," Hiccup answered, still caught up in looking at the drawings. _Fishlegs would love this._

"In which case, let's eat!" Dagur lead her to the biggest table in the hall and sat beside her as they were served all the island had - which was mainly fruits and vegetables since they were in a more tropical area. The meats did have some fruity glazes to them as well.

Hiccup started eating, enjoying the new flavors. She especially loved their fruity drink that had a sting of alcohol, but tasted so very sweet. "All the food is really good. We should import the stuff to make this to Berk." _Or I should move here, This is much better than the bland chicken and mutton we usually eat._

"I'll see what can be arranged," he smirked and then took a drink.

Hiccup ate till she felt ready to burst and had a light buzz from the fruity drink. She decided so far she'd rather enjoyed her first day here.

"So, good first day?" Dagur asked after dinner, words just a little bit slurred as he had more than his usual fill.

"Very good," Hiccup smiled cheerfully.

"Just wait 'til you see your room," he chuckled a bit as he imagined her reaction.

"Let's head there now," She was excited to see, if it looked as nice as the rest of the isle it would be a very beautiful room.

"As you wish," he held her hand on the way there to be just a tad more subtle about their kind-of-engagement. One must wonder if Stoick and Oswald actually voided the actual arrangement or not at this point now.

Hiccup's pride in her little village dropped a bit as she saw the size of the Chief's hall/house. It was much bigger than her own humble abode. She put those thought to the back of her head, as the Berserker Isles suffered far fewer dragon attacks than Berk.

"It's a little drafty, but the drafts come in handy when it's one of those especially hot and windy days." Dagur shrugged.

"Okay," anything to help with the heat. "Where's my room?"

Dagur lead her inside and was about to tell her when some of the female servants whisked her away to prepare for bed. "Aw come on!"

"I-I thought Dagur was showing me my room...and where his room is."

"Not while we're here, Lady Hiccup." Said one.

"You'll find it out in time, but for tonight you are to stay in _your_ room." Said another.

"But I…." Hiccup was wondering how'd she find someone to help her feel better after a nightmare if she didn't know where Dagur was, "and what do you mean 'not while we're here'."

"Oh, you know," they chorused in sing-song as they lead her into her new room.

"But I...oh!" Hiccup got the picture.

"Exactly, so no funny business." Warned the oldest of the servants.

"I won't get up to any funny business and I hardly see how if I did, it would be any of _your_ business,"

"Just because we're experts in washing blood out of cloth doesn't mean we _want_ to."

"...Is sex that bad?" Hiccup now felt horrified. She knew the basics, but never got the full run down due to no mother to teach her. How horrid was it if you could bleed?!

"Looks like I've got something else to talk about," sighed the eldest maid as they entered the ornately-themed room. There was even an awkward-looking little gift, a Night Fury carved out of black wood on her pillow. "Seems Dagur thought you needed a welcoming gift."

"How sweet," Hiccup smiled at the sight of it.

"He's not the best carver, but it's the thought that counts." One voiced, the others nodding in agreement.

"I think he did a great job," Hiccup stated, going to pick it up. _He must have made it to remind me of Toothless._

"So, what do you usually do first when you prepare for bed, Lady Hiccup?" asked one.

"Chang into my nightgown, unbraid my hair, and snuggle under the covers with Toothless,"

They all stared at her blankly at the mention of this 'Toothless' being.

"Is he your cat?" Asked one of the younger ones.

"My dragon," Hiccup responded cheerfully.

And so began the barrage of dragon-related questions at poor Hiccup. Some things never answered them to the best of her ability, happy to have the topic off her nonexistent sex life.

"I should probably get ready for bed now…" Hiccup stated after a while. Which got the servants to work on getting her changed into a summer-appropriate nightgown, undoing and brushing her hair and making sure she had everything required to sleep due to a lack of Toothless.

"It's nice having help getting ready for bed," Hiccup commented blissfully.

"Anything else, my lady?"

"No. Goodnight and thank you," Hiccup managed to avoid the sex talk too.

The group left her to slumber. During the night Hiccup's nightmares started up, leading to screaming being heard through the thin walls.

Dagur was the first to respond since he was the closest, "Hiccup, what's wrong!?"

The poor girl was almost hyperventilating.. "No-nothing...just a nightmare about when Alvin captured me."

"He did what!?" Dagur's crazy was starting to bubble up in his eyes.

"Your father didn't tell you?" _Of course not. Dagur would had single handedly killed all the Outcast_ "I was captured by the Outcast about two months ago. They held me captive for almost three days. That's why I'm here to train and to offer additional protection from Alvin."

"...Excuse me a moment." He stormed out and soon the sound of one person's war cries and the splintering of wood was heard.

Hiccup went to calm him, "Relax...nothing happened….I just got a little beat up...I somehow managed to fight them off…"

He still looked pretty out there, "Regardless, he's gonna pay!"

"He will...but throwing a fit and destroying things won't solve it now,"

"Well… it helps!" Dagur huffed.

"It just destroys things," Hiccup scolded sweetly.

Well he couldn't argue that point.

"Let's just get back to bed before everyone wakes up,"

"Oh trust me, it would take more than this little outburst to wake everyone up," Dagur explained, "only reason I came in was because our rooms are right next to each other."

"Oh. Good to know."

"We should head back in though," he escorted her back inside.

They walked back towards their rooms.

"You need anything?" Dagur asked as they stopped in front of Hiccup's door.

"No. Hopefully I won't have anymore nightmares,"

"If anything happens, call me," he put his hands on her shoulders, "I'll be there as fast as I can."

"I will," Hiccup assured.

Dagur smiled, gave her a half hug and then went to his bed.

Hiccup returned to her bed and laid down to go back to bed. Her sleep was still restless, but she wasn't screaming at least.


	13. Chapter 13

**Enpowera:** An update at last! I told you guys I was heading back to work. I'll try to update once every two weeks or so. More Dagur/Hiccup fluff.

 **Spoiler for Race to the Edge:** In this chapter we get to meet Brenna- Dagur's older sister who shows her love by being a bitch. The idea for her character came about as Dagur mentioned having a sister who uses a shield in the TV series. This leads to the conclusion that Dagur int he tv series has two sisters: Heather and Unknown Sister. In this fanfiction Dagur only has the one sister- Brenna/unknown sister. I'm making her about ten years older than Dagur. She's married and has her own place to live, but likes to visit all the time. **End Spoilers**

* * *

The next morning, the house was filled with the scents of breakfast and the quiet mutterings of the house staff. Hiccup was snuggled in bed listening to the sounds, enjoying not having to get up at the crack of dawn to cook. A girl could get spoiled like this. Alas all good things must end.

Her door creaked open a bit and one of the more soft-spoken servants spoke, "M-My lady? Breakfast is ready, do you wish to join our chief and his son?"

"I guess," Hiccup yawn and stretched. Her hair was mussed from her restless sleep.

"Would you like some help with your hair?" The servant tried not to giggle.

"Um…" Hiccup was uncertain about accepting help, "I usually do it myself. As it is I'm just happy I don't have to make breakfast."

"Very well. How long will you be?"

"Maybe ten to fifteen minutes," Hiccup answered, glad she didn't offend the servant.

"Very well," the maid left.

Hiccup quickly got out of bed and dressed into a pair of leggings and a tunic, not wanting to wear a skirt for the training that would start today. She then worked on getting her hair fixed, braiding it tightly so that it wouldn't bother her when she got sweaty during her training. Once finished she slipped on her boot and left her room, trying to figure out which way to go to get to the dining area.

"This way," a servant showed up in the nick of time to lead her.

Hiccup followed and was happy to reach the dining room and see that food was left.

"Hiccup!" Dagur waved her over and a servant grabbed a spare seat for her to sit beside him.

Hiccup sat down beside him, "Good morning," She smiled.

"Find your way here okay?"

"A servant helped me,"

"Oh, heh… sorry, had to clean up the damage from last night before I could eat, forgot about ya."

"It's fine," Hiccup shrugged, "I really didn't feel like getting up till just a bit ago anyway."

"Ahh, got'cha." He nodded and understood, he was the one to rush to her aid after all.

Breakfast continued with light chitchatter about plans for today. A girl who looked remarkably like Dagur and a Berserker tribesman arrived at the table too. They were Dagur's (significantly older) sister Brenna and her husband Brynjar.

"Dagur, instead of shadowing me Chiefing this morning you will train Hiccup in the art of battle, understood?" Oswald stated.

"Dagur train anyone? I'd love to see how that works out," Brenna teased light heartedly, as is the way of siblings.

"Aw c'mon Brenna, cut me some slack here," Dagur mumbled into his apple.

"Dagur is a good warrior and will do a fine job," Oswald stated, "so don't tease him,"

"Yes, father," Brenna returned to her own breakfast of eggs and fruit.

Hiccup watched the conversation with interest. She was used to quick breakfasts with little talking, not chatting and teasing between siblings.

"So, sis, how've things been on your end of life?" Dagur asked as he worked on slicing up an orange.

"Good. My Valkyrie unit is coming along wonderfully," She bragged about her shieldmaiden group. "We'll be ready to overwhelm any opponents."

"Cool, but not _as_ cool as riding a dragon." Dagur smirked.

"None of us ride dragons. All the warriors with baby dragons have just that, baby dragons," Brenna stated.

"I have my ways."

"I can ride my dragon, Toothless," Hiccup stated.

"You mastered a dragon?" Brynjar looked disbelieving at the scrawny (in his opinion) girl.

"Her and her friends! They even took down a queen dragon!" Dagur beamed proudly.

Hiccup blushed red, "well we only took her down because we had too...she was evil…"

"How big?" Brenna was interested.

"As a mountain," Hiccup answered.

"Wow," Brenna actually sounded impressed, "yet you've had no formal training?"

"Toothless did most of the work...I just strategized,"

"Hiccup is one of the smartest vikings in her village," Oswald explained to his daughter.

"Oh. Shame she can't be chief there,"

"But I am next in line to be chief…" Hiccup felt confused.

"What?" Brenna was shocked. Her father wouldn't let her be chief. He hadn't even considered it before Dagur was born, even though she was his only child at the time.

"I am to be Berk's next chief unless something major happens," Hiccup explained.

"So that _**runt**_ can be a chief and I can't?" Brenna did not look pleased and due to her displeasure, was more than willing to insult the girl desperate enough to bed her brother.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments…

"BRENNA! Go back to your own home till you learn how to be polite. I raised you better!" Oswald was furious at his daughter.

"Whatever. Breakfast is done anyway," Brenna stood to leave, her husband following after a sad look at his unfinished breakfast.

Breakfast was finished quietly. Hiccup didn't feel up to speaking after Brenna''s outburst, feeling guilty even though she wasn't at fault. She was still quiet as Dagur led her towards the training grounds, only perking up as she heard Dagur grow excited in discussing the various violent things that took place at the training grounds.

"...There are blood stains," Hiccup was mildly disturbed at the blood stains on the walls and some equipment.

"It's the training grounds, of course there is lots of bloodshed," Dagur looked very over eager. "So, what do you wanna try first? Sword? Axe? Hammer?"

"I generally use a sword," Hiccup stated, "My father insisted as it was the lightest weapon."

"Let's see here…" Dagur dug through to see what kind of swords they had, most of them being pretty beaten up due to their years of being put through practice and sparring, "Nope, nope, no, why do we still even keep this one, won't work, no way, too rusty…"

"I have mine in my room if I need to grab that, but it isn't dulled," _amazingly_.

"That'll work, it's better to work with a weapon you already know than something different."

"Okay. I'll run back to get it," Hiccup went to take off. Soon all of Berserker Isle learned how clumsy Hiccup was as she tripped after taking a few steps. "Ow…"

Dagur helped her up, "Bleeding?"

"No...Just my pride…" Hiccup blushed. She could hear the murmurs of doubt about training her to use weapons, just like on Berk.

"We can patch that up right quick with stabbing!" Dagur stated cheerfully with a smile, then got the training dummies set up for her.

Whilst he was doing that Hiccup ran to get her sword, returning shortly, having avoided any additional falls.

"Ooo, sweet sword." Dagur nodded.

"Thanks," Hiccup blushed. Her father splurged a lot on the sword- the pros of being an only child.

"So, show me what you got!" He motioned to the dummies and stepped aside.

Hiccup did...doing horribly against the training dummies, eventually getting her sword stuck. Snickers were heard from nearby vikings who'd paused in their training. _Make them go away so I can suffer in private…._

Dagur was sure to scare them off in various ways, the mildest being a glare and a threatening wave of the axe he picked up. Oswald might hear about him chasing people off in the near future…

"Dagur...I can't get my sword out…." Hiccup looked ridiculous trying to pull the sword out of the dummy.

"Coming!" Dagur walked over and worked on pulling it out, succeeding after a few pulls.

"Thank you," Hiccup took it back with a blush. "How about we trying something else? The dummies and I don't seem to be getting along very good."

"Try against me?" Dagur suggested as he reclaimed his axe.

"Okay. just go easy on me…" Hiccup got into a fighting position. She felt much more comfortable against a real person.

Dagur gave an impressive twirling with his axe and then motioned for her to come at him first.

Hiccup rushed forward to attack, swinging her sword in a downward arc and giving a battle yell.

Dagur blocked and shoved her off, "Good first try, but you gotta keep your stance strong."

Hiccup did another attack, this one much more furious than the last one. Her footing was stronger and more stable, leading to a more precise strike.

Dagur found himself having to back up a bit and be a bit more aggressive in his blocking and moving her, "You're a fast study!"

"I don't like being knocked back easily."

"Fair point," he shrugged and then took a swing at her.

The training continued for a while, Hiccup's behavior changing the more Dagur pushed her in the training, soon it seeming like she was two different people.

 _Maybe this was a bad idea…_ Dagur thought as he avoided a swing that threatened to take off the top of his skull. "Hiccup? Hiccup, we should take a break!" he stated in a hurried manner.

"No way…" Hiccup was not going to back down. _I won't be defeated_. It was obvious her understanding of friend and foe went out the window.

"Hiccup, we're just sparring!" Dagur reminded as he found himself doing more and more dodges and blocks.

"Hiya!" Hiccup took a powerful swing at him, luckily opening up her guard.

Dagur quickly took the chance to give her enough of a hit to knock her back, then worked on pinning her down. Hiccup struggled against him for a few minutes, moving this way and that while looking ready to kill him.

Dagur was really, really wishing he had thought to bring backup. Or had Toothless around. Or had Toothless as backup. "HICCUP!"

The sudden yell of her name brought Hiccup back to reality, and she blushed red at Dagur pinning her. "What…?"

"Little brother...shame on you. I _knew_ something was up when I saw all the trainees practicing outside. Taking advantage of our guest when you should be training her?" Brenna revealed her presence. Her tone of voice was lightly teasing.

"I was!" Dagur got to his feet, "I pinned her down because she was going… well, berserk!"

"It is a part of the blood. You should know that. Granted you haven't trained anyone before, so maybe you don't," Brenna stated.

Dagur scowled then sulked over to his big sister and spoke to her in a lowered voice, " _This_ was different, it was like she was a completely different person."

"Two halves of a whole...she needs a medium between the peacelover and the warrior part of her. It's common with mixed blood." Brenna explained further, "Maybe I should train her instead. Though it would be amusing to see you respond to her more wild side…"

Dagur's face went red, from anger or being flustered was unclear, "Fine then, _you_ do it!" he stormed off with angered grumblings.

"You two have got to work on your people skills," Hiccup was torn between following Dagur and being left alone with Brenna.

" _You_ got to work on your battle skills~," Brenna chimed, "now get up and back to work. There'll be time for you to fuck my brother later tonight."

"We aren't…!"

"Fight!" Brenna lunged forward on the unsuspecting Hiccup forcing her to respond and get a trial by fire learning method.

A few hours later had a very sore Hiccup and happy looking Brenna arriving at the Mead Hall to snag some lunch.

Dagur may or may not have been following them after training was finished. In secret. And acting like he just got there. "Brenna, what did you _do_ to her?"

"Training," Brenna had a 'duh' tone to her voice.

"I'm fine...I just never really had training before…" Hiccup assured Dagur.

"Let's get you off your feet for a bit and some food in your gut," Dagur lead Hiccup away from his crazy older sister and got the best for Hiccup to recharge with.

Hiccup scarfed down her food, her light breakfast having long since been burnt through. She'd never been worked so hard before in her life. It was nice being treated like she wouldn't break by someone, even if it did lead to bruises.

"You're doubling up on breakfast next time," even Dagur was surprised by how much Hiccup was putting away. _Is she even gaining any weight?_

"I didn't realize how much energy training would take," Hiccup shrugged as she finally slowed down her mad rush to scarf down food.

Dagur made a quiet "Oh," then started eating too. He had been given food, but seeing Hiccup nigh unto obliterate her own food made him forget that.

An hour later had Brenna dragging Hiccup back to training. Hiccup tried to protest but Brenna had none of it.

"Aim low!" Was Dagur's oh so helpful advice.

Lucky for Hiccup the training was only for another hour, Brenna deciding she'd have to work Hiccup up to a full training regime. Hiccup was helped home by her bodyguards -who'd finally reappeared- and barely managed to strip off her training clothes before crashing on the bed.

There was a knock on her door, "Hiccup, it's me, is it okay to come in?" Oh look, Dagur.

"Mmmfff" her voice was muffled by the pillow.

"It's not a no?" Dagur peeked in just a bit just to be safe.

Hiccup didn't even react, so used to her privacy being violated by a certain dragon. She just curled up on her pillow a bit, pulling her covers around her to hide from the noise.

Dagus came in and sat beside her, "Rough day, I know. Don't worry though, the more conditioning you get, the less pain you're gonna be in at the end of the day."

"I know. I just hurt in places I didn't even know existed," Hiccup groaned.

Dagur was about to reach out and pat her in comfort, but thought twice about it due to how sore she was right now, "Want some mead?"

"That'd be great," Hiccup smiled, sitting up a bit, blanket sliding down like they tend to do, Hiccup paying it no mind.

"Hiccup…" Dagur was now looking at the floor with his face matching his hair.

"What? Oh!" Hiccup realized what'd happened and pulled the covers back up, "relax Dagur. It's not like I'm the first girl you've seen with no clothes on," Yes, Hiccup had zero modesty at this point.

Dagur squeaked and hid his face in his hands. "Not...really…"

"But...you're the chief's son...surely..." Hiccup was pleasantly surprised, as Brenna made it sound like women were throwing themselves at Dagur's feet in hopes he'd bed them.

"With a title 'the Deranged,' it's not exactly a good… introduction with the ladies. Not even here." Plus the whole face paint to mimic a animal scar and all.

"I think you must not notice," Odin knows Hiccup could see all the women eyeing him. A part of her was happy he hadn't been with any other women though.

"Notice what?" Dagur asked, almost catching a glimpse of her, but managing to catch himself before doing so and staring at his shoes.

"Almost every unmarried women under twenty five wants you. They sneak glances all the time,"

"...They do? I thought those were the bad kind? All that squinting and stuff."

Hiccup resisted the urge to laugh, but failed,a giggle escaping, "of course you wouldn't notice." Hiccup was so very pleased that Dagur's attention was solely on her.

Dagur would have given her a confused look was it not for their current and very awkward situation.

"It's funny. I'd always thought you'd had experience...especially after seeing how the girls on this island look at you…"

Dagur just shrugged.

"You should probably get going and I want to nap," Hiccup changed the topic.

"Yup! I'll have a bottle in the kitchen for ya when you're ready for it, see it!" Dagur made haste and then hid in his own room after getting said mead bottle.

Hiccup fell into a deep sleep, sleeping in past dinner. The sheer exhaustion left her dreamless.

"Where is she?" Oswald was worried that something had happened to Hiccup as dinner was being wrapped up.

"Man, sis must've really knocked her for a loop to have slept this long…" Dagur mumbled, "I'll go see." He walked off and gently knocked on Hiccup's door. "Hiccup?"

Light snoring was heard coming from the room.

Dagur carefully opened her door and looked inside, "Hiccup?" He called in a slightly louder tone.

"Hmm, what is it?" Hiccup groaned as she awoke, rolling over to face Dagur.

"You missed dinner!" He said hurriedly as he looked away.

"Oh! I'll get dressed real fast," Hiccup paid his discomfort no mind as she left her blankets to slip on a dress that required minimal effort to slip on.

Dagur just closed the door and waited with his legs crossed. "All good?" Dagur called after a bit.

"Let's go get some food," Hiccup groggily stated as she opened the door. She yawned cutely and rubbed her eyes to try to wake up more. She'd just settled on a light green dress that reached down to her knees.

Dagur stared at her dumbly for a moment before giving some noise of confirmation and walked to the kitchen/dining area with her.

It was pretty much empty except for Oswald the Agreeable. He gave them a smile as they entered.

"Hi, Dad… Hiccup still needs dinner, we got anything left?"

"I had the cook save her a plate. Thank you for fetching her," Oswald stated.

"Thank you, sir," Hiccup smiled thankfully. Her stomach was very upset at her for almost missing dinner.

Oswald nodded and stood to leave, "Good night now. Don't stay up too late. Brenna is a strict teacher."

"Yes, sir," Hiccup sat down to start on her meal.

"I'll make sure she's back in bed after dinner, don't worry!" Dagur reassured.

Oswald nodded and left. Hiccup finished her dinner as quick as she could, eager to return to bed.

"All done," Hiccup stated awkwardly.

Dagur blinked a few times due to being so surprised, "Make that triple the food for breakfast." Then after some awkward silence he escorted her back to her room.

"Thanks for getting me up for dinner, Dagur," Hiccup gave him a shy smile as they reached her room.

"No problem, and good luck with my sister. She's a… tough one."

"She's good at teaching though," Hiccup stated, "anyway, good night," she leaned up to give him a quick kiss.

Dagur was a bit surprised but found himself leaning towards her as well, a little of him melting when he felt her lips against his.

Hiccup broke the kiss after a few seconds, blushing, "and now I should really be getting back to bed."

"Y-Yeah," Dagur sighed, "g'night."

"You can join me if you want," Hiccup blushed, "not for _that_. Just for some company...and maybe a few more kisses?"

Dagur's mouth hung open just a bit on such a request.

"I...really like you...and I'm just not used to sleeping alone…" Hiccup was stuttering over words, trying to get the wording right, "pleasant thoughts might help keep the bad dreams away."

"Uh, yeah! M-Makes sense to me," Dagur found he was kind of tripping over his own words as well, "my bed's bigger though, for...reasons." Those reasons being that he needed the space for if/when he rolled over.

"Okay, we'll head to your room then. Just let me change into my nightgown real fast," Hiccup rushed into her room to change.

Dagur waited inside his room on the bed, staring up at the ceiling wondering why he's agreed to joined him a few minutes later, plopping down in bed beside him. She curled up close.

 _ **Lyin' here with you so close to me**_  
 _ **It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe**_  
 _ **Caught up in this moment**_  
 _ **Caught up in your smile**_

 _ **I've never opened up to anyone**_  
 _ **So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms**_  
 _ **We don't need to rush this**_  
 _ **Let's just take it slow**_

"Much better than being alone…" Hiccup started, "I never thought I'd missed bunking with Toothless so much…"

"Maybe we should send for him?" Dagur suggested. If she was really getting that homesick…

"No. I'll be fine," Hiccup assured, "it's nice getting some alone time with you…"

"Heh, first time I've heard that," Dagur laughed weakly, "usually people wanna avoid being around me for too long."

"Well they're stupid," Hiccup snuggled him a bit.

Dagur felt a major blush creep up his cheeks. Snuggling was… different, but not in a bad way. He doesn't remember the last time this happened (while sober at least).

Hiccup was blushing too but didn't want to give in to her nervousness. She moved a bit so that she could give him a kiss.

Dagur leaned in and kissed her again without thinking about it, the mood giving him some lovely warm fuzzies.

 _ **Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**_  
 _ **Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**_  
 _ **No I don't want to mess this thing up**_  
 _ **I don't want to push too far**_

Hiccup knew her blush would never fade, but the tingly feeling of kissing someone was more than worth it. A few minutes later had her breaking the kiss, her exhaustion from the day returning.

"W-Wow…" Dagur said softly.

"Yeah...let's go to sleep before we take things too far…" Hiccup mused.

"Agreed." Dagur closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come.

And so the sweet oblivion of sleep overtook them.

 _ **Just a shot in the dark that you just might**_  
 _ **Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**_  
 _ **So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Enpowera:** I'm iffy about the chapter, but the show must go on. This chapter is mostly written for fluff and filler.

* * *

Time flew by, days turning into weeks which turned into a month. A month of grueling training with Brenna during the day and stolen kisses -just kisses- with Dagur during the night. Hiccup's petite form now showed muscles built from training daily while emotionally she was becoming stronger as well. She no longer lost herself into the thrill of the fight, instead keeping a cool head on her shoulders while her body acted on instinct. Brenna was very proud of her pupil, gladly giving her a day off to enjoy the festival to honor Frigga as spring came towards an end.

At the moment, Hiccup was sitting down while patiently waiting for the maid to finish weaving some pretty flowers into her hair. Most of her long hair was loose, except for her bangs that were styled into a crown braid. She wore a light, airy, white silk dress to show her status as being a young maiden. She kept her feet bare, as was also tradition. Hiccup felt a bit nervous, hoping Dagur would like her appearance.

"All done," the maid chimed happily.

"Thank you," Hiccup thanked, taking a peek at herself in the polished metal hung on her wall that served as a mirror.

The maid smiled and after a quick compliment, scurried off. Hiccup followed suit, exiting her room to try and find Dagur. She ventured out into the now familiar town, keeping an eye out for his signature helmet and armor. Hiccup spotted him in a dressier outfit for the day. Dagur wore a blue silk tunic and high quality brown deer skin pants, along with his usual leather boots.

"Dagur! Wait up!" Hiccup called, waving to him.

Dagur turned around from the man he was talking to and lost his breath as he took sight of Hiccup. The man he was talking to was stunned as well.

"Sir, you are a very lucky man," He whispered.

It was all Dagur could do to nod dumbly. "H-Hey!"

"Hi Dagur," Hiccup smiled as she reached him, "how's the festival set up going?"

"G-Great, like you!" Dagur took a few moments to realize what he said, "Uh, what I mean is - they're going on great! But y-you do look great too, ehe…"

"Thanks," Hiccup blushed very red, getting the compliment out of the word stumbles, "any idea when all the fun is starting? I just finished getting ready, so I don't know how stuff is progressing."

"About noon," Dagur explained, "since that's when the sun is at its highest and all."

Hiccup nodded, "I'll go walk around until it begins then. " She went to go explore the decorations.

"Bye!" Dagur waved to her and wondered how he was going to survive this festival with Hiccup looking like that.

An hour or so later had Hiccup heading towards a large hill that was the delegated sacrifice spot. A prized boar was to be slaughtered in honor of Frigga in hopes she'd bless the land. Hiccup headed towards the prime spot for viewing where Oswald was sitting along with Dagur and Brynjar. Brenna was standing towards the center of the ceremonial area, dressed similar to Hiccup, only her gown was green. Brenna wielded a large ceremonial dagger. Hiccup took her spot next to Dagur, leaning close to him as the sacrifice part of the festivals always made her feel ill. Dagur didn't mind such, as he was use to it and also didn't mind Hiccup's closer proximity.

Chanting in their ancient nordic tongue began after a signal from Brenna, giving praise to Frigga and the All Father. Brenna raised the dagger as the chanting reached its peak, and sliced it with great force across the boar's neck, spilling its blood into a ceremonial bowl. She marked her face with the blood before making rounds around the gathered people. All gathered silently gave a prayer to Frigga as they were marked. If they gave a personal offering later, it was believed the prayer would be answered if it was worthy.

Hiccup amazed herself by not flinching as the blood was marked on her. The religious aspect overrode her disgust with bloodshed.

Dagur didn't even flinch when he was marked, being so used to bloodshed.

Brenda finished the ceremony, dismissing everyone to feast and give offerings. The boar would be burnt at sundown to go with the bonfire and festive dancing.

"How'd I do, father?" Brenna asked as she bounded up to Oswald.

"Good. Hopefully Frigga is pleased," Oswald complimented, "you need her blessing more than anyone."

"..."Brenna gave no comment as she went to go hang out with her husband.

"What was that about?" Hiccup whispered.

"Dad's worried Brenna might not be... _capable_ of producing heirs, since there's been no sign of one despite her marriage," Dagur whispered back.

"Oh…" _poor Brenna_ Hiccup nodded in understanding. It was extremely shaming for a woman not to produce a child. "Um...let's go eat" _and change the subject_.

"Yup!" Dagur was also thankful for the change in subject as he headed with Hiccup to the mead hall.

Hiccup feasted for an hour or so before sneaking off to head towards the temple to prayer and leave her offering. She let the incense, left a few gold coins, knelt and prayed. _Please let me be a proper wife on day and produce strong heirs. And please give Brenna that happiness too._

Hiccup stood and left, rushing to rejoin the feast. _I wonder how it's going with the dragons on Berk._

* * *

Well, to say the ceremony to Frigga with dragons involved was...interesting, to say the least. First came having to explain _why_ they were holding the celebration, then preparing for it and figuring out what the dragons could and couldn't do.

"This would be so much easier if Hiccup were here," Stoick groaned.

"That it would," Toothless agreed. He tried, but he didn't have that certain thing about him that Hiccup did when it came to other dragons.

"I wonder how Hiccup is doing…" Stoick pondered, "its her first time being away from home on a Holiday."

"We could send her a letter asking?" Toothless suggested.

"We'll see her at the Thing in a few weeks...I'll ask her then," Stoick stated, "I'm just terrified I'll find that she eloped while away...how do I know they're providing proper chaperoning?"

"I don't think they wants to mate with her, so of course he'll try anything to ward off anyone to get close to her," Toothless never really _did_ get how to be tactful in responses.

"...I'm gunna be a grandfather aren't I?" Stoick paled at the thought of his little girl doing _that_.

"Eh, most likely," Toothless just shrugged.

"Relax, Stoick. Hiccup is a good lassie and wouldn't sleep with a boy willy nilly, "Gobber reassured, " Toothless is use to dragon bluntness with the issues, but us vikings have more tact."

Stoick nodded. "We should focus on our own celebration. I'm sure her guards are doing their job anyway and chaperoning."

"Better than Snotlout did when she was here at least," Toothless went to see how preparation was going for the dragons.

There were no words to describe it... Except chaos, pure and simple.

"Ehhh. At least the bonfire is goin'" Gobber sweatdropped.

"AHHHH!" A viking ran by with his butt on fire.

"Make that multiple bonfires,"

~~~Back to Our Original Programming~~~

The afternoon had passed by in a blur and soon Hiccup and the others were gathering for the lighting of the bonfire. One last group prayer and Brenna dropped a torch to light the flames.

"Let the dance begin~" She called out as the music changed to a more lively tune.

The dance was more for the younger folk to have fun with their respective spouse/betrothed/lover. Hiccup could sum it up as dancing in circles around the fire, starting off by yourself. She smiled as Dagur joined her after a little urging from his father. The steps were very lighthearted and fun. Hiccup giggled a bit as she stumbled into Dagur's arms and -after making sure no one was watching- he gave her a quick kiss. He would later blame all the mead they'd been drinking.

 _ **Kiss me out of the bearded barley**_

 _ **Nightly, beside the green, green grass**_

 _ **Swing, swing, swing the spinning step**_

 _ **You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.**_

The two of them stumbled off to enjoy each other in a bit more private a place. Hiccup made Dagur sway with her to the faintly heard music. She leaned up for more kisses, feeling flirty and playful, enjoying the atmosphere.

 _ **Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight**_

 _ **Lead me out on the moonlit floor**_

 _ **Lift your open hand**_

 _ **Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance**_

 _ **Silver moon's sparkling**_

 _ **So kiss me**_

Hiccup gave a small shriek as Dagur scooped her up to go to an even more secluded spot so that they could actual privacy that didn't rely on everyone being drunk (on mead or each other). Plopping down into some soft grass, their kissing continued. The couple started getting more and more handsy.

 _ **There ain't no reason you and me should be alone**_

 _ **Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)**_

 _ **And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight (Tonight)**_

 _ **I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong**_

 _ **Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)**_

 _ **Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight\**_

Somewhere along the way Hiccup's hair came out of its crown braid, so it hung completely loose around her, letting her hair be as wild as her spirit tonight. Things were going further than Hiccup could have dreamed, but it felt so right, even as clothes seemed to get misplaced.

 _ **It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous**_

 _ **I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you**_

 _ **Where we can both fall far in love**_

"Hiccup, are you sure?" Dagur asked in a moment of sobriety. _Gods let her say yes._

"Of course…" Hiccup assured, leaning up to kiss him.

 _ **I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth**_

 _ **Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**_

 _ **I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,**_

 _ **I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**_

 _ **I'm on the edge with you.**_

Dagur cuddled Hiccup afterwards, feeling the rush of content feelings.

"Marry me?" No way was he letting her go.

"Of course," Hiccup sleepily consented.

Just as sleep started to claim the couple, there was a moment of panic as they gathered up their clothes and went to rush home, lest they be caught in an awkward position.

~~~A few Weeks later~~~

There was a rush as everyone was packing to go to the Thing while Hiccup was packing to go home to Berk after the Thing. She would be staying with her father in the month or so leading up to her coming of age ceremony and then her and Dagur's wedding. It hadn't been decided where she'd live afterwards. Brenna had dubbed her training satisfactory, so Hiccup was hoping for Berk, but with Dagur soon to be chief, it might not be quite possible.

Brenna was eyeing the girl suspiciously. The shy looks passed between Hiccup and Dagur were huge red flags in her opinion. She'd notice it ever since the night after Frigga's festival. A few days later had been when Dagur brought up requesting Hiccup's father for permission to wed her. She just _knew_ they'd had sex. Especially since Hiccup had _that_ smile on her face and wrapped her arms protectively around her midsection. It might be early yet, but Brenna was sure Hiccup had missed her monthly bleed (given how much misery the girl was in during the previous one). Given how her baby brother wasn't fawning over her in his over the top manner, he probably was not informed yet. _That_ _will be interesting to see._ A twinge of jealousy did fill Brenna, but only a mild one. She, herself, hadn't bled either for a few months, so even without symptoms she might be expecting as well. Since she was a warrior, her bleeding always came and went so it was hard to say.

Both women's trains of thought were interrupted as they rushed to make it to the ship taking them to the sacred grounds the Thing was held on. All their things were loaded aboard and soon they were off on the three day long voyage. Oswald, being smarter than he let on, had assigned Dagur and Hiccup a joint room, stating it'd be a waste of space for Hiccup to be given a room that'd be left empty. That earned snickers from Brenna and blushes from Hiccup. Both of Hiccup's guards looked mortified at realizing they'd failed in their secondary duties as chaperones.

Time passed slowly aboard the ship. Brenna spared with her husband, Hiccup read, and Dagur was getting cabin fever very rapidly.

"Talk to Hiccup," Oswald suggested.

"Read a book," Hiccup barely glanced up, "or go spar with your sister."

"Go harass your lover," Brenna had her husband pinned in a very awkward position.

"Dagur, I love you, but I've been dying to read this book for ages,"

"Father! I'm bored."

"Go fishing,"

Thus was life aboard a ship.


	15. Chapter 15

**Enpowera:** Lots of dialogue in this chapter. Sorry for the delay. FF wasn't letting me upload the chapter. Eventually it occurred to me to just copy/paste it.

* * *

Hiccup was sitting by the campfire looking at all the other tribe leaders gathered. There was much excitement when the group arrived, everyone assuming Hiccup had married Dagur when she'd arrived with the bunch, though much disappointment was had when they'd learned that Hiccup had not married Dagur. _I still can't believe they had a bet going_. Hiccup's thoughts were distracted by horns sounding to announce another ship arriving. The young woman stood up, smoothed out her dress, and rushed towards the docks to greet her father (everyone else had arrived).

Hiccup smiled as she caught sight of her father's towering form and Toothless standing beside him in human form, looking every bit like the son she wasn't. It made her glad that her dragon had kept her father's company while she was away. She barely contained herself as she ran to hug them both.

"Hiccup!" Stoick morue or less picked her up while hugging.

"Hi dad, I missed you," Hiccup enjoyed the hug immensely.

Once Stoick put her down, now it was Toothless's turn to hug her, though he sniffed her a bit like a curious dog.

Hiccup shot him a look that said ' _Don't you dare_ ' whilst hugging him back.

Toothless just gave a nod in response and set her down.

They chitchatted a bit as they walked back to the main camp. The Berserker tents were easy to spot with the Skrill insignia on them. What was lacking was Hiccup's tent. Dagur gave a qick wave of greeting to them.

"Hiccup, where's _your_ tent?" Stoick asked, really hoping the answer wasn't going to lead being a grandfather.

"I..err broke it down so that I could move it next to yours?" _Smooth_

"Hang on, you forgot something!" Dagur went to his tent.

"..." To Hiccup's dismay it was her clothes bag.

"Hiccuuuup…" Stoick eyed her.

"I admit to nothing," Hiccup stated.

"Nothing wasn't what you were doing," Brenna commented slyly as she sneaked in to watch the amusement. "Unless nothing makes that much noise."

Stoick continued to stare at her, Toothless behind him giving his bud a 'Oh just tell him' face.

"So...has Oswald had a chance to talk about marriage negotiations…" _topic change_ Hiccup prayed for a distraction.

Thunder grumbles were heard along with the sound of a strange dragon. Lightning was seen as a black figure flew overhead, shocking a random viking.

"Is that a-?!" Brenna couldn't finish the sentence.

"Toothless, let's go see," Hiccup called to her companion.

Toothless morphed into his dragon form and awaited his rider.

"Can you handle this without the other riders?" Stoick asked. Only Snotlout had come with.

"We'll be fine without them if they aren't here," Hiccup stated as she climbed on Toothless to give chase to the Skrill. The duo were off before they could be stopped by anyone.

"...I hope she doesn't get shocked...it'd be bad for the baby…" Brenna commented.

"Baby!?" Stoick turned to Brenna as quickly as the lightning in the distance.

"I'm pretty sure…" Brenna shrugged, "she's missed her monthly bleed, so…"

"How long?" Stoick asked with worry.

"Just a few weeks, maybe," Brenna stated, "but she may have just missed it with all the exercise."

"I'd certainly hope so…" Stoick muttered.

A shriek was heard as Hiccup and Toothless nearly crashed landed a ways away, Hiccup looking frazzled and about ready to pass out. Ex that, she was out after the shock. The Skrill trilled over head, sounding frightened.

Toothless assumed his humanoid form again and looked at the Skrill above, "What do you want!?" he snarled.

The Skrill gave no response, panicked and confused. She just wanted to know where her family went and why these vikings were on her family's nesting ground. From hundred of years ago.

"Come on, Hiccup, wake up…" Toothless shook the passed out ginger, "this won't be any good for your egg!" He still needed to learn a few things.

Hiccup groaned weakly and opened her eyes, "everything hurts…"

The Skrill landed nearby, making Hiccup jump to attention the best she could. The Skrill meekly approached as she sniffed the area. She looked very guilty as realization sunk in.

"I...am sorry...I just woke up and everything is…" the dragon's growl was despondent, "different...my family gone…"

A group of vikings approached, calling for Hiccup in panic. The Skrill looked frightened again.

"She's scared...Everyone stay back!" Hiccup commanded the best she could, trying to stand up only to fall back down. "Gah…" Electrocution was not suggested.

"She said _stay back!_ " Toothless roared at them, rather literally too.

It was a tense situation as Hiccup limped towards the Skrill, "It's okay. You don't have to be afraid…" She gently petted the Skrills nose area.

The Skrill felt a strange, relaxing warmth. Her pupils dilated and she nuzzled Hiccup's hand. _I must control myself..and perhaps this girl will help._ Panic filled her as Hiccup wavered a bit, passing back out. _Oh no!" "_ Nightfury, please help."

Toothless picked Hiccup in his arms, "We gotta get back to Berk!" He was glad for his auto tailfin, but at the same time he wasn't sure if his current form could get there in time. _If I just had another...rider…_ Toothless looked at the Skrill and frantically pondered.

"Do we have a healer here?" Stoick's panic'd voice called out.

"Yes. She's at the temple," One viking answered. It was followed by a mad dash by those close to Hiccup to get her there.

Toothless was pacing around anxiously in his dragon form while he waited with everyone else. A few hours had passed since Hiccup had passed out. The wise woman was tending Hiccup carefully before she eventually made an appearance.

"She'll be fine and just needs to rest for a few days. The shock just cause her heart to beat erratically,"

"And the egg?" Toothless asked once he was back to his pretty dragon boy self.

"The babe is no one's concerns but the girl," the Healer snapped. Talking about babies was bad luck.

"Just making sure, geeze…" Toothless muttered.

"But what if it's important!? The fate of two tribes might hang in the balance!" Dagur asked in a not so subtle manner.

"I will not be giving ye any information. Now one at a time can visit the girl, but keep the excitement down."

And Dagur was off like a shot, which made Toothless and Stoick unhappy.

Hiccup was laying in bed, still looking pale, but was more awake. "Hi…"

Dagur sat beside her, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Just sore," Hiccup gave him a smile.

"Oh thank Odin," Dagur breathed and gave her head a few pets.

"So Toothless officially ratted me out, didn't he?" Hiccup tried to joke.

"Pretty much," Dagur chuckled weakly.

"So...you aren't mad, right?"

"Not at you, of course not… your dragon, however, yes."

"What did he do?"

"Other than nearly trip me getting into the building? More or less spilled the secret to your dad."

"He was worried. Dad was suspicious anyway after you bought me my things from _your_ tent."

"Oh… oops… heh, sorry?"

"So, since Toothless revealed it anyway...how do you feel about...you know," Hiccup was blushing at the thought of a child. She was so giddy but realized that Dagur might not be happy.

"Excited and terrified all at once! It's like battle, but without the fighting!" A true Berserker answer.

"You aren't upset?" Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief.

Dagur shook his head, "We kinda...on the day to celebrate Frigga, so we kinda...should've expected it?"

"True," Hiccup agreed, "at least we know Frigga is happy with us."

Dagur nodded in agreement with a small smile, "Hopefully your dad won't kill me before we see our child."

"Hopefully. He can be scary…" Hiccup agreed, "I think you'll be safe. Unless you try to deny responsibility."

"You think Toothless will try to do anything to me?" Dagur questioned, pretty sure he just saw green eyes staring at him in a crack in the door for a second.

"Meh, probably not. He'll be more excited at the thought of a child," Hiccup assured, "he'll be much more protective though."

"Right then… any ideas how I can get close to you without his teeth in my arm, then?"

"...fish as a peace offering?"

Banging on the door signified someone else wanted a turn.

"Fight, right. I better go then…" Dagur kissed her forehead, "I'll be back later though. You rest up."

"Bye for now," Hiccup prayed the next person wasn't her father.

Luckily for her, Toothless managed to beat Stoick into the room. He was quick to curl up beside her with a little noise of worry, "You sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine after a few days," Hiccup assured, cuddling him, "I really should had been more careful though…." she admitted. "I was so eager to see the skrill….how is she by the way?"

The skrill in question was sulking in the corner of the family members awaiting to see Hiccup. She felt horrible for endangering the nice viking and her egg.

"Sulking, but she's not setting off electricity so that's good." Toothless explained, "She also wants to see you soon… though chances are it'll have to be after Stoick, unless she's faster than we think on two legs."

"At least she wasn't attacked. It wasn't her fault she was so scared...I'd be scared too seeing all these vikings,"

"Dragonkind was for a long time," Toothless reminded with a smirk.

"You'll have to let her know the baby is fine. Or at least I think he is…."

"He?" Toothless sniffed her over again, "It's hard to tell…"

"Well, a girl can hope. A boy would be perfect~"

Toothless just shrugged, "As long as the egg will come out okay, I don't really care if it's a boy or a girl."

"Baby, not egg," Hiccup giggled, "and I'm sure he will…" Hiccup hoped her health issues didn't pass on to the child.

"What's the difference, again?" Toothless questioned.

"Egg some in well...eggs. Human babies are just born. No egg shells on them,"

"Ooh...then how're they protected until they're ready to come out?" Hiccup has a lot of work ahead of her.

"By my body." Hiccup stated.

"Then I'll protect your body."

"That is so sweet~," Hiccup had to cuddle her dragon.

Toothless made a cooing/purring noise and cuddled her back.

"You should probably let my dad in now," Hiccup commented.

"Okay…" Toothless pouted and left her, nearly being ran over by Stoick. The viking chief dad was quick to wrap his arms around his little girl.

"Dad, you're squishing me…"

"Sorry, sorry!" Stoick loosened his grip.

"So…" Hiccup debated how to begin the conversation. _Hey dad! Had lots of fun with Dagur. The kind of fun that leads to a baby! Yay an heir to the tribe!_

"So…" Stoick was just as clueless about how to begin as well.

"Dagur proposed marriage to me on the day of Frigga's festival," Hiccup announced.

"That's good," Stoick nodded a bit.

"And I am expecting his child...which may or may not had been conceived earlier that evening…."

"I figured as much," Stoick sighed.

"I'm sorry if I disappointed you…" Hiccup felt her insecurities well up.

Stoick got her into another hug, "You could _never_ be a disappointment to me, Hiccup. You've done more for our village than any of of the chiefs before me. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the First would be proud of you, I just know it."

Hiccup felt tears well up, "I…" _Am so overwhelmed with emotions and feelings of happiness._

Stoick gently patted her on the back, "It's okay, lass, just let it all out."

Hiccup hugged her father and cried tears of happiness, "jeez...we're just getting close again just as I am getting ready to be an adult…"

"Doesn't mean we can't be close just because you're gonna be an adult," Stoick reminded gently while stroking her head.

"But..won't I have to move to the Berserker Isles? And who will take over our tribe?"

"That would have to go to Snotlout…" Stoick winced a bit at the thought, "unless I can figure a logical way to make Toothless the next chief."

"Maybe Oswald can be convinced to let Brenna be chief...she's more than capable…"

Stoick nodded in agreement, "Let's hope he can, then."

"You work on that," Hiccup stated.

"Aye, that I will." Stoick nodded.

"Stress the alternative of Snotlout ruling the Hooligan tribe. Gods help us…"

"I'll see to it Oswald sees Snotlout to help push the decision further."

"It shouldn't be too hard. Especially after the wonderful job he did as my chaperone last Snoggletog. Amazing I wasn't pregnant before now."

Stoick let out a long sigh, "I'll speak to Oswald after I leave, chances are he's probably seen Snotlout by now while everyone's been waiting."

Hiccup nodded, "how many people are waiting?"

Stoick thought and counted on his fingers, "Snotlout, Oswald, the Skrill, some of the villagers…"

"...I'll maybe see the Skrill, Oswald, and Snotlout since he's family,"

"I'll send in the Skrill, then." Stoick stood and gave her one more hug, "Don't go sneakin' out while you're restin', got it?"

"I won't," For once she'd listen.

"Good girl," Stoick patted her head very gently then departed, sending the Skrill in.

The Skrill realized she couldn't fit through the door and so transformed into her humanoid form. She had long black hair, tan skin, and kept her golden eyes. She appeared to be a pretty young adult and wore older styled viking clothes.

This got at least a few people's looks, but Toothless looked more or less gobsmacked.

The Skrill paid them no mind as she meekly entered the room to apologize to Hiccup. Everyone tried to listen in to the conversation.

"Greetings...Lady Hiccup...I have come with my utmost apologies," She bowed very low in greeting.

"I understand...you were obviously frightened and confused,"

"I was...I'd just woken up after crash landing in the ice…" She explained.

"I see...how long?"

"At least a few hundred years,"

"No wonder you were so confused...all is well though,"

The Skrill nodded.

"Let's get off on the right foot. I'm Hiccup, you don't need to refer to me by any titles…"

"I am Tove…" Tove introduced herself.

"Well, Tove. Let's be friends,"

"Okay...and I will serve you until I feel I have made up for my actions."

In the lobby area, there was a strangled noise of surprise that was very much made from a dragon's maw.

"Um..I already have a dragon. Though I know someone who would love a Skrill,"

"Who?"

"My...mate." Hiccup stated, it was easier to simplify.

"Then I will serve him in order to be close to you,"

"Great. It'd be nice to have another girl around,"

And so the two girls chatted and made friends. Tove eventually took her leave to let someone else in. All the teasing and cooing over the future new addition finished a few hours later and Hiccup gratefully rested.

Dagur was extremely giddy to have a skrill to be his companion, the dragon more than willing to take him for a flight. The two formed an instant friendship over their desire to keep Hiccup happy and safe. Toothless joined in on the friendship parade, curious about the beautiful female who was the last of her species like him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Enpowera:** At long last an update. Sorry for the delay, life came at me hard. First my laptop broke, then my husband and I separated and got back together, I ended up a bit depressed and uninspired for the longest time, and finally had my second child. The 2nd kid brought back my inspiration so here's the next chapter. It's not great, but here it is. I still don't have anew computer so updates will be slow going.

Not much going on in this chapter, to be honest. It's more filler/transition.

 **Warning** : This deviates from Race to the Edge and Rider's of Berk along with the movies. Contains humanoid Dragons in relationships actual humans, but nothing in detail or graphic. It happens 90% offscreen so to speak. If you don't like it then don't read it.

* * *

A few days had passed since the Skrill Incident. Hiccup was back up and about, receiving many commendations for her bravery and many more congratulations for her accidentally announced pregnancy. At the moment, Hiccup found herself sitting in on the middle of a very awkward argument...err _debate_.

"Father, I am perfectly capable to lead our tribe. I lead the _Berserker Valkyries_ just fine and I am the eldest child!" Brenna growled angrily.

"No. You are not a male and therefore not suitable to be the chief!"

"Oswald, be reasonable. Hiccup is named as the heir to the tribe and she will make a fine leader," Stoick tried to get him to see reason.

"Your tribe is different, Stoick. My tribe needs a fierce male as a leader, not a girl,"

"My tribe is just as fierce as yours, Oswald, in case ye forget that it was US who fought dragons all these years," Stoick felt beyond insulted, "but I suppose this argument is non void. No way is my daughter marrying into your family to be put down due to her gender when she is more clever than any male I've met and a family that will put down her birth tribe," Stoick stood to leave the tent, dragging Hiccup and Toothless out with him.

"Wait...what? But dad...Dagur and I…."

"I'd rather ye raise a bastard then join that family," Stoick stated, "you deserve better."

Oswald sat there stunned at the breaking of the engagement, and more likely than not the peace treaty. He then felt a cold chill go up his spine at the eyes of Dagur, Brenna, and Tove glaring at him. Dagur for ruining his engagement to the only interesting girl in the Archipelago, Brenna for just feeling insulted, and Tove angry for him hurting her master and mistress.

"...I really messed this up," he sighed.

"Father, please just let me be chief, it'll be for the best...that way the Hairy Hooligans keep their heir and you have a blood relative as heir…" Brenna reasoned.

"But you can't bear children, the line would die out…" Oswald revealed his true reasoning.

"Father, I am several months gone with child...I just didn't want to say anything,"

Oswald and Dagur both looked surprise at the news, before rushing to congratulate her.

"Now, as future chieftess, I will go try and remake the peace and remake the marriage agreement," Brenna stood and was off.

It took several hours of heated debates for Stoick to relent and allow the marriage. Plans were made for the marriage to take place the day after Hiccup's coming of age ceremony, in one month. That would be ample time for Hiccup's bride price to be delivered.

~~~Elsewhere~~~

"Good news, men. Our spies have informed us that Stoick's brat is pregnant and to be wed. The prime time to strike will be the night of her coming of age ceremony!" Alvin announced. "Everyone must be ready to play their parts. I will inform you of the plans individually so that no one can muck it up by revealing too much."

There was a cheer of agreement from the hoard as they lined up and awaited orders.

Alvin gave out the orders one by one, making sure one particular member's orders was kept ultra secret.

"Right. I'll seduce Dagur and Hiccup will be prime for the taking," a familiar sounding female stated.

"The girl will be so upset, she'll call it off herself and that's when we'll strike!" Alvin cackled.

"It'll throw both tribes into chaos and you can take your revenge," the female smiled, "I won't fail this time."

"Aye, thank you so much for your part in this, Heather. I don't know what I'd do without the ace up my sleeve."

Heather just smiled evilly.

~~~Back to the Main Program~~~

A few hours had passed since the decision about Hiccup's and Dagur's wedding. Hiccup was taking Dagur, Tove, and Toothless out to a more private area to teach Dagur how to fly on a dragon.

"So, uh, when do I get my saddle again?" Dagur asked with a nervous chuckle, as one hadn't been made as of yet.

"I'll make you one when I return to Berk." Hiccup promised.

"Okay then… so I just… climb onto her back?"

"Yep. Find a comfortable spot for the both of you. Tove should let you know,"

Tove nodded in her dragon form, looking excited.

"Right, okay then!" Dagur cracked his neck and swung himself over, "So far, so good! How do I look?"

"Good positioning, are you comfy Tove?"

Tove gave a roar as 'yes'.

"So, do I just say 'Let's fly, Tove' or something?" Dagur questioned.

Tove answered that, taking off excitedly to fly with her new master. She'd show how amazing she was and prove that trusting her was not a foolish idea. Sadly she was a bit to enthusiastic and almost dropped Dagur. Luckily Dagur had quick reflexes and recovered.

Hiccup climbed aboard Toothless and followed, soon showing Dagur the ropes and giving him tips on flying with his dragon. They flew for several hours until it was time for the various tribes to begin peace negotiations. The new, permanent alliance between the Berserkers and Hairy Hooligan tribes had mad things a wee bit more difficult. Luckily they became convinced that the Hairy Hooligan tribe liked peace too much to declare war for profit on their allies, even having the larger Berserker tribe to support them, and the Berserker tribe wouldn't risk ruining their peace treaty with the Hooligans. Everyone felt happy with the results, as internal fighting made things more difficult than they liked.

Once all the business talk was done it came time for the festivities and sacrifices to honor the reforging of alliances. About a week later had Hiccup bidding a sad goodbye to Dagur and Tove as her tribe went to leave. Even with Toothless, Hiccup felt quite alone now. Toothless did his part to cheer her up, but his thoughts kept drifting to the female dragon they'd also had to leave behind for now.

The group arrived home safely. Much fanfare was had at Hiccup's return, along with insisting she help them with the long list of dragon problems that'd occured while she was gone.

"Dragons in human forms are starting to date humans?" Hiccup had to think that one over. It was a bit weird.

"Yeah! There's even a girl a few years older than us expecting a child with a dragon!" Ruffnut was eager to catch up her friend.

"...Weird...I'm not sure how to handle this. How's my dad been handling it?"

"Lots of angry sighing. I keep thinking he'll snap and start yelling, but not yet!"

"There's that at least...I suppose if everyone is happy...the dragons are smart enough to make their own choices."

"I'm glad you said that...Hookfang has taken a liking to me,"

"...Come again?!"

"Hookfang is interested. He's strong and can light things on fire! Perfect guy,"

"You've got to be kidding me." She'd only been gone about two months. How could so much happen?

"Can I have your blessing?"

"...But Snotlout likes you!"

"Eww...No thanks,"

"Is there any other human guy you'd be with then? Like Fishlegs"

"He is too busy acting like Meatlug's husband and taking care of her kids. It's cute but we-eird,"

"Ari?"

"Stormfly and him are secretly dating. But shush, it's a secret,"

"I need a drink…" Hiccup went to head to the mead hall but paused when she remembered what the healer had told her.

"Why'd you stop?" Ruffnut asked, seeing the blush on Hiccup's face, she managed to dope it out, "Wait! You and Dagur?!"

"Yes,"

"You actually did _that_ outside of marriage? I didn't think you actually had it in you...Spill!"

Hiccup ended up telling Ruffnut everything, Ruffnut cheering appropriately.

"I can't believe you're gunna be a mom! But what about exploring more on dragons?"

Hiccup's joy faded a bit, "I...didn't think of that!"

"You're smart. You'll figure it out,"

"I hope so, either way I'm sure I'll be happy. I can always explore more when the baby is old enough to not need me constantly, or big enough to go riding with me,"

"See! You got this figured out already,"

Hiccup supposed she did.


End file.
